Future Generations
by Forever03
Summary: Jack's daughter Kaya and Will's son Mike meet, being two very different people. When Jack decides to pay his dear old friends a visit what will happen? What will happen when Will decides to engage in piracy after Jack leave's? COMPLETE FINALLY
1. The Daughter

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kaya stood up at the crow's nest watching for land or ships. Pushing some of her bangs away from her face she smiled. "Land ho!" She yelled down to the crew. She was finally going to step foot on ground for the first time in months.  
  
"Kaya get down here!" She heard her father yelling and she rolled her eyes climbing down as fast as she could.  
  
"What do ye need cap'n?" Kaya asked him raising her eyebrows and straightening her shirt out a bit.  
  
Kaya was wearing a pair of black pants and a long white shirt. She wore a red bandana around her head like her father did and she had a few beads and braids sticking out in her hair. She was wearing a pair of boots.  
  
"Go an 'elp the crew get ready to drop the anchor. We're not docking in the port and we're not to be seen!" He shouted the last part out to the whole crew.  
  
Kaya mumbled something her dad didn't catch then went off to help the crew.  
  
"Anamaria luv, tell Kaya that when we get there that she has to stay close to us and she's not to be caught." Jack said turning around.  
  
"Yes Jack." Anamaria said heading off before he could tell her it was cap'n Jack.  
  
"Kaya! Your father and I don't want you getting to far from us and you'd better not get caught, I don't think your father wants to blow the jail up in this town to get you out." She told her daughter and Kaya rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom its not like I meant to get caught!" Kaya argued as her mother just walked away.  
  
Soon Jack, Anamaria, and Kaya were in a rowboat headed towards the land, which was named Port Royal.  
  
A/N Sorry it's so short! Also I only own Kaya so far, please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Son

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mike stood on his balcony watching ships come in and out, which wasn't very interesting since only one had come in and only one had left today. What he found interesting though was he had seen a ship with black sails not to far from there and it looked like it was coming into dock, but it hadn't. It was like it had disappeared and he wanted to know why.  
  
He had to be at work to help his father in a few hours so he was just going to leave now. Passing his maid on the way out he told her not to tell his mother he had left yet.  
  
"Well at least I'm out of that place." Mike said to himself as he started into town. It wasn't to long till he passed his fathers shop.  
  
"Michael William Turner get in here now! I need your help and I can't wait till later!" He heard his father yell from behind.  
  
Following his father's order he turned around groaning and mentally screaming at his dad.  
  
"Kaya get back over here!" Jack hissed as his daughter walked out onto the main street. Kaya hurriedly got back into the ally way and did what she did best, roll her eyes.  
  
"Don't even think I'm going to let you wonder around by yourself after what you did last time!" Jack said before she could complain.  
  
Kaya scoffed and followed Jack and Annamaria as they crept along the ally ways. Finally when Jack stopped right before the end of one leading to the main street Kaya went up to him.  
  
"Da where are we goin'?" She asked and looked at her mother who just shrugged.  
  
Jack smiled and turned around to face his family.  
  
"To visit an old friend of mine." He said pointing to the blacksmith shop that was across the street from them.  
  
A/N Ok I know still really short, I'm working on it but what do you think of this chapter? Got any ideas? 


	3. The Bonny Lass

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Before Annamaria had a chance to protest Jack was already in front of the door with Kaya right behind him. She was going to have to hurt Jack for this, she should have known it was why he wanted to come back here.  
  
Jack burst open the door and walked in like he owned the place. Kaya was right behind him smiling widely and wondering how her father could know a blacksmith.  
  
Will and Mike had been working on a sword and looked up when somebody burst through the door. Will stood looking at the two girls and a guy, they looked like pirates.  
  
"Um dad who are they?" Mike asked Will watching the people get closer.  
  
"Pirates, grab a sword." Will whispered to his son and they both picked one up each and held them in front of them.  
  
"Will! Ye don't remember me mate?" Jack said coming to stand in front of Will's sword with his daughter safely behind him.  
  
"Jack?" Will said like he hadn't said the name in years. He looked closer and finally recognized him.  
  
"Aye! How's your bonny lass?" Jack said smirking and glancing over at the boy beside Will.  
  
Mike raised his eyebrows at Jack then saw a girl about his age behind him and another pirate coming to stand behind them.  
  
"She's good. Where've you been Jack? And who's the girl standing behind you?" Will asked warily while putting his sword down and telling Mike to put his down.  
  
"We've been everywhere aye? And tha's Annamaria ye remember 'er?" Jack asked knowing that Will wasn't referring to her but his daughter.  
  
"Yes nice to see you again, but Jack who's that girl standing between you and Annamaria who looks strangely like the both of you?" Will asked, his eyebrows raised and he wore a smirk.  
  
"Tha' be Makaya. Member of me crew." Jack told Will with a straight face, hoping Will would take it then he'd have to explain it to his daughter and her mother later.  
  
Jack looked back at Kaya for conformation and gave her a look that she better follow along.  
  
"Aye captain but I'd rather ye call me Kaya." She said giving him an angry look and Annamaria looked just as mad.  
  
Will looked like he was thinking it over for a moment then nodded, believing Jack just he couldn't figure out why they looked so alike. Then he turned to his son then back to Jack.  
  
"This is my son Michael but call him Mike." Will said giving his son and Jack a smile.  
  
Mike didn't really smile back, he wasn't sure if he could trust pirates or not even if his dad did seem to know one, or a couple.  
  
"I'm Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack told him eyeing the boy's sword, which he still had in his hand.  
  
Jack stood watching Mike. Mike just stared at him. They didn't stop until Kaya spoke.  
  
"D. I mean cap'n when might we be headed back towards the ship?" Kaya asked only slipping a little when she was about to call him da.  
  
Jack turned to face his daughter and she was staring daggers at him as it was so he chose his words carefully.  
  
"Soon but I need to talk to Will first." Jack said smiling a bit innocently at his daughter.  
  
Will turned back to Mike and whispered something and when Mike nodded not happily Will turned to face his friends.  
  
"Why doesn't Mike take Annamaria and Kaya to our house, Elizabeth should be there and we could go later after we talk?" Will suggested and was a little curious as to why Kaya and Annamaria looked to be real mad.  
  
"Go ahead." Jack said with a wave of his hand but he took Kaya by the arm and led her to the side where nobody could hear them. But before Jack could talk Kaya did.  
  
"Why'd you tell him I was just a member of yer crew da?" She asked angrily glaring at him.  
  
"Kaya just go with yer mum and I'll explain later ok? Try not to be to mad." Jack trailed off as his own daughter brought her hand and connected it with his face.  
  
"Ok I deserved that." He mumbled as she walked off to join her mum and Mike and they walked out.  
  
After they were gone he went to stand in front of Will again.  
  
"Will I have a proposition for ye."  
  
A/N Aye a cliffie! Hehehe I'm evil lol. Here's some answers to last and the first chapters!  
  
luna-wolf13: Thanks I'm glad you like it!  
  
Angel+Devil=me: Glad you think so! Don't worry the next update will be really soon!  
  
QTstation2564: Do you watch Buffy or Angel? If you do watch Buffy and have seen season three then imagine Faith what she looked like then. And for Mike well. Haven't thought of it yet but I got it written down, makes no since eh? Or if you don't then I'll explain it next time you review :D  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Thanks!  
  
blueglass25: Glad you like it! Sorry you don't like Mike's name that much but I really couldn't think of anything else at the time.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
Prue,Piper,Paige: I'll try and make the chapters longer but some are going to be short just for a cause, but some will be longer.  
  
FRIENDOFLEGOLAS: Don't worry the romance will come later, right now its just the beginning of the story!  
  
And to everybody else I forgot thanks for reviewing! Keeps it up I love feedback! Here's a preview of what's to come.  
  
"How about Makaya?" Jack asked  
  
"Ok but lets call her Kaya for short." Annamaria said  
  
"She's me daughter Kaya." Annamaria said and Elizabeth looked a little surprised.  
  
"Her names Caladesi but we call her Desa for short. She's only a few months old." Elizabeth said smiling. 


	4. Being On Edge

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Michael glanced back at the two pirates following him. His dad had given him orders to take them back to their house so the older pirate could visit with his mother.  
  
Kaya didn't really pay any attention to where she was going she just watched Mike in front of her. She'd never seen a guy like him before. Stumbling over a rock she quickly regained walking when her mother looked at her uncertainly she just shrugged and continued to look at Mike.  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes as she watched her daughter look intently at the boy in front of them. She'd never seen her daughter act like that before, usually she'd act all tough and be rude to boys basically they forgot she was a girl sometimes because she lived on a ship full of guys, beside her mother of course.  
  
Stepping into the house Mike called out for his mom.  
  
"Coming!" Elizabeth yelled from upstairs. She came running down carrying a small bundle in her arms.  
  
She stopped when she saw her son had brought some pirates in the house.  
  
"Mom its ok dad said you knew one of them." Mike said before giving the girls one last quick look before heading up to his room.  
  
"Excuse him he's kind of shy and non-social." Elizabeth said looking at Anamaria warily.  
  
Anamaria and Kaya just stood by the door watching Elizabeth and Anamaria didn't really care if she was recognized or not.  
  
"Your Anamaria!" Elizabeth said finally recognizing her and smiled.  
  
Kaya looked at her mom as if she'd give her some answers.  
  
"Aye?" Anamaria said a little apprehensive. Sure she remembered her but it wasn't like they were best friends or anything. And how could she be totally sure she wouldn't call the whole royal navy because she and her daughter were nevertheless pirates.  
  
"How've you and Jack been?" Elizabeth asked as she rearrange the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Good I guess. As good as ye can be on a ship withou' settin' foot on land fer months." Anamaria said smiling. Why was she so uncomfortable anyway? She was a pirate for crying out loud! Well that fact being in a house with two of the highest people here didn't help that fact any.  
  
Elizabeth finally saw Kaya beside Anamaria and smiled.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked walking a little closer so Anamaria could tell what she had in her arms.  
  
"You 'ave a baby?" Anamaria asked before Kaya could tell her, her name.  
  
"Yes it's a girl." Elizabeth smiled proudly as she moved some of the blanket away from the baby's head to reveal she was sleeping.  
  
"What's her name?" Anamaria asked grinning and remembering when Kaya was a baby.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"It's a girl." Anamaria said holding the sleeping infant in her arms and laying in her and Jack's bed.  
  
Jack smiled seeing his daughter for the first time. He moved to lie down beside her and their child.  
  
"She's beautiful." Jack said in amazement. Pirates weren't supposed to fall in love but he knew he'd love his daughter forever. He loved Anamaria a lot to for giving him such a treasured gift. They hadn't been together but they'd only slept together once and that was after they both had gotten drunk in Tortuga.  
  
"Yeah Jack what should we call her?" She asked laying her head on Jack's shoulder. They really gotten to know each other a lot in the last few months since she'd known she was pregnant.  
  
"How about Makaya?" Jack asked still in awe.  
  
Anamaria seemed to think about it for a moment and then nodded smiling.  
  
"Ok but lets call her Kaya for short." Anamaria said and as Jack nodded they kissed.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
"Her names Caladesi but we call her Desa for short. She's only a few months old." Elizabeth said smiling.  
  
"She's a pretty baby." Anamaria said not knowing what to say back. She wasn't used to talking to people like Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes now you never did tell me who she is." Elizabeth said assuming Anamaria would get who she was talking about.  
  
Anamaria looked at Kaya and Kaya smirked. They'd just tell Elizabeth the truth, screw whatever Jack was telling Will.  
  
"She's me daughter Kaya." Anamaria said and Elizabeth looked a little stunned.  
  
Silently thanking her mom for not using her full name Kaya looked upstairs where she heard some noise.  
  
"You can go up and try to talk with Mike if you want." Elizabeth said and Kaya didn't need to be told twice, she ran upstairs ready to talk to the quiet boy.  
  
A/N I know I didn't have Jack and Will in it (well if you don't count the flashback which I really didn't plan to put in there but I hope you liked it *takes a long breath*) but I promise to have Will and Jack in the next chapter!  
  
Response To Readers:  
  
Lilmissattitude: Don't worry it'll get longer!  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Yeah good eh? And I'm sure they'll be more slaps for good 'ole Jack!  
  
Prue,Piper,Paige: Here's the update! Hope you liked it and they'll be another one up soon!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hehehe Jack'll get into lots more trouble later to I'm sure.  
  
And to you all who didn't review thanks for reading! And sorry but no preview of the next chapter, I have to get to bed! 


	5. Doesn't Fare Well

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Kaya walked up the stairs the way Mike had went all of a sudden she had a real bad headache and once she was in the hallway it was so bad she fell down. Nobody had heard her though, or atleast she thought. She couldn't keep her eyes open and her eyelids fell and she drifted to sleep.  
  
Kaya looked around where she was. She was on a ship, which looked to be the Black Pearl. There wasn't any land in sight but everybody seemed to be at the door to her father and mothers cabin. Hurriedly she ran over and squeezed through all the people who didn't seem to notice her.  
  
Once inside she looked around, her mom and dad were in there also with that Will and Elizabeth and their son. But the freakiest thing was that she saw herself. Her copy was with Mike and Mike was holding her and she looked like she would cry any minute.  
  
Looking around at her mom and dad she saw her dad was by Elizabeth and Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. Her dad was yelling at her mom and they both looked real mad. But nothing could top the look she saw on Will's face. It looked of hurt, anger, and betrayal.  
  
Kaya couldn't believe what she was seeing. Although she couldn't hear what they were saying she knew it had to be something really bad.  
  
Moving over to try to get to her dad things started to fade and black out.  
  
Kaya opened her eyes and looked around she saw Mike standing over her and it looked like he was going to slap her. Bringing her hand up as fast as she could she stopped his hand before it connected with her face.  
  
"What was that for?!" Kaya yelled standing up as fast as she could, bad idea though because she put her hand on her head, as she felt light-headed again.  
  
Kaya started to fall back again but Mike caught her.  
  
"You looked like you were trying to fight something and you were just rolling around on the floor." Mike said still holding her.  
  
Feelings somewhat better being held by him she let him carefully guide her to his room where he let her lay down on his bed for a while.  
  
After moving to sit in a chair that was beside the bed he had a curious look on his face.  
  
"What is it? Do I have something stuck in my hair?" Kaya asked looking worried and ran her fingers through her hair, which of course had lots of things in it indeed, just like her father.  
  
"No just you were mumbling something in your sleep." Mike said smiling a little.  
  
"Really what did I say?" She asked suddenly taken back a bit because she couldn't remember saying anything.  
  
"You were saying something along the lines of 'I'll kill you for this!' And 'You stole my father!" Mike said looking like it made no since.  
  
Kaya seemed to think about it for a moment but then shook her head.  
  
"Well the first one's probably a no brainer since hello, pirate?" She said as if saying she was a pirate made perfect since.  
  
Mike looked her over seeming to study her features. She was pretty all things consider even though she was a pirate. He'd come up here and thought about the whole pirate stuff and was now wondering that if the ship she worked on was perhaps the ship he saw with black sails?  
  
"And the second one I have no clue." Kaya said looking a little worried about that. Just then it hit her, the dream she had. What had been going on?  
  
Seeing the worried expression on her face Mike moved to sit on the bed next to her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked and there eyes locked.  
  
What was she doing? Why was she doing this? She was stronger than this, much stronger. But the feeling that was coming out of her stomach, which felt like it had butterflies in it, was telling her otherwise. She'd never felt like this before and why couldn't she move her eyes away from his?  
  
"I don't know." She said really not knowing what she was feeling.  
  
Mike watched her, she looked like she had been mentally hurt or something in a dream she might have had might have hurt her. He surmised. Not sure what to do next and not really knowing why he had gotten up and moved to be on the bed next to her he found himself leaning in towards her.  
  
When Kaya saw him start to lean in to kiss her she didn't refuse, their lips met and they kissed, softly and shortly but long enough for them both to want more. Once they were apart she wondered why things were like this, she didn't even know him!  
  
All the guys she had known before that had tried to kiss her either was kissed then shoved away or just punched or kicked. She was a pirate and didn't need anybody except her parents. Her parents had even told her pirates weren't supposed to love, even though she knew some pirates did she still wondered if that was the reason why her parents weren't yet married? Just because they weren't 'supposed' to love?  
  
She looked away from him and started to feel tears burning in her eyes. The only reason they were there were because she didn't know what was happening or what to do. She always had before but now it somehow was different.  
  
"Sorry." Mike said looking away from her hopping he hadn't done anything wrong although he knew he had. If his parents had seen him kissing her then they'd be furious. They had told him he'd better not ever date, love, or anything like that with a pirate.  
  
"S'not you." She said quietly wiping the unfallen tears out of her eyes before they could fall on her own. Why had she let her emotions get the better of her?  
  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked carefully.  
  
Kaya looked back at him and he looked at her. She'd look anywhere but at his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. This is wrong though I don't even know you and besides my parents would kill me if they." She got cut off by him kissing her again. It shocked her for a minute but she kissed him back just as hungry for him as he was for her.  
  
Though both knew it was wrong and knew they shouldn't be doing this they continued, only taking breaths when needed. Kaya knew Jack would be furious if he ever found out what she was doing. Will didn't think he would ever see the end of punishing if his parents ever found out, he'd be grounded for life.  
  
On the other side of town though something was happing that would change things forever.  
  
"What is it?" Will asked eyeing Jack.  
  
"Come sailing with us! You and your lass and kids! Clearly you could get away for here without being missed and surely you want some adventure?" Jack said keeping a smile on the whole way. He only needed for Will to say yes.  
  
"I'm not sure." Will said. He'd been thinking about going back to sea lately and he sure had enough stuff done. The whole shop was almost filled with swords and what not.  
  
"Come on lad teach yer boy ta love the sea aye? After all 'is da is a pirate 'imself." Jack said with a straight face and trying to keep the evil grin, that was pushing its way to his lips, off.  
  
Will shook his head already knowing what his answer was he just wasn't quite sure what Elizabeth would say.  
  
"Aye but if Elizabeth's not going then I'm not sure I'll go." Will sounded like a child saying that but with Jack's happy look on his face turning to a smirk he knew he was somehow bound to trouble.  
  
After setting his sword back in its holster (is that what there called?), he and Jack started towards his house.  
  
A/N Aye! I know Jack and Will are OOC but I can't help it! But wait, what will they find when they get home? A happy bunch of people or perhaps a few teens. in an interesting act? You won't find out though until ye review savvy?  
  
Also I hope this wasn't to confusing, Kaya's dream was 'like this' so hopefully you got it! Any ideas? Anything you wanna see happen in the story? Feel free to ask in your review!  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Demon-Blue015: Yes I agree the slap-age to Jack adds funny-ness to the story! Lol  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
Angel+Devil=me: Really I have no clue why he did that, I think this story just happens the way it does by itself sometimes! But he deserved the slap 'e got from 'is daughter that's for sure! Lol  
  
Falcon Shade: Ok they'll be more, next chapter most likely up by tomorrow! But I cannot promise to make it longer cause its already written!  
  
And to all of you who don't review thanks for reading!  
  
Preview Of Next Chapter.  
  
"Ye live in the mansion?"  
  
Mike glanced over at Kaya and he knew what he had to do he turned back to his mother and was prepared to tell the best lie he'd ever think of 


	6. Untruthful Lies

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kaya and Mike walked down the stairs, Kaya in the lead. Both of their cheeks were flushed and they were both tired. Not seeing their mums in the doorway they headed towards the living room, this time with Mike in the lead.  
  
Upon seeing their children entering the room both mothers smiled and Annamaria motioned for her daughter to come to sit next to her. After Kaya sat down Annamaria looked her over again.  
  
"Kaya what happened up there?" Annamaria asked her daughter whispering so Elizabeth couldn't hear.  
  
Kaya leaned over to her mom.  
  
"I'll explain later." She said hopping her mum would understand. Hopefully she could help her because she had no clue why she was feeling the way she was.  
  
"You'd better." Her mum whispered back in mock seriousness then looked back to Elizabeth, her thoughts not really with them but how Jack would take whatever happened with their daughter.  
  
"Mike! Whatever happened up there?!" Elizabeth demanded of her son once she got another good look at him.  
  
Mike glanced over at Kaya and he knew what he had to do he turned back to his mother and was prepared to tell the best lie he'd ever think of (hopefully).  
  
Jack stopped in his tracks when he saw the building that they came upon that Will said he and Elizabeth owned.  
  
"Ye live in the mansion?" Jack asked a little stunned. He though Lizzie's father lived here.  
  
"Yeah the gov'ner left and went back to England and left me and my dearest in charge." Will stood in front of the gates with a proud face.  
  
Jack didn't say anything his face said it all. Hopefully they wouldn't be harmed while they were here then. Will seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
"Don't worry Jack, I won't let them lay a hand on your family." Will said giving his friend a smile and opening the gates and they walked up to the house.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Ok I stopped here for the cliffies and I'm sorry its really short but don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer if I get lots of reviews! Savvy? And sorry I didn't get the chance to put a chapter up yesterday, I didn't have the chance to be on aol very long.  
  
Response To Reviewers  
  
Drizztranger: Hmm Kaya's dream. Yeah I don't know what to do with it, whether or not to put it in the story but it will be explained later! Not soon later much later well for reasons but. Thanks for the review!  
  
The Brite One: Ah yes why that happened. Well I'll tell you one thing it just might not work out in the end or it may. For them falling for each other so fast maybe it was just. a spur of the moment kinda thing? And thanks! Lol next time I'll use sheath!  
  
QTstation2564: Hmm ok thanks!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Glad you think its interesting and like it! I love to write it! This is probably my favorite story out of all the ones I've written!  
  
Darkanimeangel12: No worries mate, I haven't been on AOL much lately either! Here's the update and I'm not quite sure how to put Kaya and Mike's feelings towards each other. But no worries! It'll all be figured out in the end!  
  
Chapter 7 Preview  
  
"Elizabeth may I talk to you. alone for a minute?" Will asked looking at Jack and Kaya and seeing a lot of resemblance between them.  
  
"Yeah 'e is, me da's inside. 'E's the cap'n." 


	7. Things Untold

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Just as Mike was about to talk the door opened and in walked his father and the pirate captain. Silently thanking his father for choosing that moment to come in he remained silent.  
  
Kaya on the other hand glanced at her mother who nodded and smiled at her. Kaya got up when Will and Jack entered the room.  
  
She gave Jack a glare that could kill and greeted him.  
  
"'Ello cap'n." She said purposefully not calling hi da. She'd do something about that later on the ship.  
  
Jack flashed a smile at his daughter and Annamaria then sat down between them. He leaned over to whisper to Kaya.  
  
"'Lo lass." He said and smiled when she smiled back at him, maybe she'd forgive him later. But then he noticed how she looked.  
  
"What 'appened?" He asked his eyebrows scrunching up and he looked confused and mad somewhat.  
  
"Nothin' cap'n." She said rolling her eyes. If she had her way he'd never find out.  
  
Annamaria smiled at the sight of Kaya and her father. They really were so much alike. Kaya looked like an almost copy of him. She acted like him a lot to.  
  
When Jack turned to look at Annamaria to question her she raised her hand to stop him.  
  
"Jack, don't worry she's fine." She said trying to get him to leave their daughter alone. Besides it's not like anything really did happen.  
  
When Jack turned back to face them, Elizabeth and Will had an amused expression on their faces. Well at least Will. Him because he thought she was just a member of Jack's crew so why would he be so concerned about her and Elizabeth because Jack and Kaya looked so much alike.  
  
But remember Annamaria only told Elizabeth that Kaya was her daughter and not Jack's yet so.  
  
"Elizabeth may I talk to you. alone for a minute?" Will asked looking at Jack and Kaya and seeing a lot of resemblance between them.  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Certainly." She said getting up and Will took their baby from her and they walked into another room leaving Mike with the three pirates.  
  
Jack looked the boy over, he looked very much like both his parents. And he noticed the boy looked like Kaya looked, flushed in the cheeks and face and a little tired. He quickly decided he was going to have to have a talk with his girl when they got onto the ship.  
  
Facing his daughter again Kaya turned to see what he wanted.  
  
"Kaya luv, what happened?" Jack asked in a sweet voice coaxing his daughter to tell him now, just to see if she'd tell him easily.  
  
Instead of responding to her father Kaya got up and shook her head before going out the front door and standing outside. She needed time to think about what had happened. Now both her parents would want explanations and she couldn't tell her da the truth. She wasn't even going to tell her mother all of what happened.  
  
Letting a tear slip down she wondered why she was acting so weak. She was a pirate pete's sake! Why was she crying like a little child when they scraped their knees?  
  
Hearing the door creak open behind her she wiped the tear off her cheek and sat down on the top step.  
  
Jack got up to go and follow Kaya but Mike beat him to the door. "Its ok sir, I'll see if she's ok." Mike told him and left the house to find Kaya standing outside, when she sat down he went and sat by her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked after they sat in silence for a little while.  
  
"You want the truth?" She asked him giving a weak smile. When he nodded she continued.  
  
"No I'm not ok. I'm a pirate and I'm not s'posed to feelings like these. Me mum wants to know wha' 'appened and so's me da." She said hating her emotions for playing with her like they were. She had no clue why she felt so bad about it even! Again she was a pirate that took things and gave nothing back and had no feelings about it.  
  
Mike felt bad for her, he knew and had thought pirates didn't care about what they did, but here was a young pirate girl sitting beside him trying to keep her tears in but wasn't succeeding that well. Scooting closer to her he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaya. And besides how does your dad want to know what happened? He's not even here." Mike tried to comfort her the best he could. He'd never had to comfort a girl before. He'd never had a girlfriend, wait she wasn't his girlfriend. Maybe a friend that they had gone over the friendship lines but hopefully at least friends.  
  
Kaya wiped a falling tear off her cheek and remembered he didn't know Jack was her father. But wasn't it obvious? They looked so alike.  
  
"Yeah 'e is, me da's inside. 'E's the cap'n."  
  
A/N Hahaha evil cliffie! Yes I know. another short one! Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! (If I'm not staring at Jack or Will all the time lol) Hehehe don't ye just (sorry let me pirate tongue slip :D as me cousin puts it) love the angsty-ness of Kaya Sparrow? Hmm I wonder why she let her feelings slip? I mean she's feeling something that she hasn't ever felt before because I doubt Jack would let her even think about liking a boy! Ok now on to the responses.  
  
Prue,Piper,Paige: Tis fine mate, 'ere's another chappie!  
  
Drizztranger: Glad ye think so!  
  
luna-wolf13: Thanks!  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Hahaha well there's yer answer I guess, after all I mean I should think he's never lied to his parents in his life before savvy? Bein' a Gov'ners daughters son an' all. Lol  
  
Chapter 8 Preview  
  
"Jack you are so not sleeping with me tonight."  
  
"Great we leave tonight then. Meet Ana and Kaya at the dock around midnight."  
  
"Kaya we're goin' back to the Pearl. Come on."  
  
"We're pirates, scallywags and I should be able to do whatever I want without me parents getting after me!" 


	8. Don't Hurt To Bad

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mike smiled at her.   
  
"I though maybe you had some connection… You look a lot like him." He told her trying to lighten her mood.  
  
Kaya watched him and smiled. I guess he had thought they'd might be related.  
  
"Yeah we get that a lot. But really me family s'not like yers. We're pirates." She told him simply then frowning a bit again.   
  
Before he had a chance to respond she raised her hand to tell him not to talk then continued.  
  
"Let me finish, I don't really see why it 'as to be tha' way 'cause were pirates! S'not fair because me parents weren't married and still aren't. We're pirates, scallywags and I should be able to do whatever I want without me parents getting after me!" She continued to rant and Mike couldn't help but smile at her logic.  
  
But Kaya didn't stop there she continued to talk for at least the next ten minutes about how her parents were able to do anything they pleased and that they wouldn't let her be free the way they were.   
  
Mike grew tired of hearing the same thing over and over again so he caught her off guard and kissed her.  
  
Not sure what to do, torn between pushing him off and leaving or kissing him back she just let him kiss her then gave in. Closing her eyes and kissing him back they scooted closer to each other and Mike snaked his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck each other trying to pull the other closer. Them both forgetting what they were talking about in the first place.  
  
Inside Will and Elizabeth had come back after they'd taken the baby up to its bed. They sat in front of Anamaria and Jack holding hands and smiling.  
  
"Ok Jack we've decided that we'll go with you but we're going to leave are baby here, and just take Mike." Will said and the older man nodded.  
  
"Great we leave tonight then. Meet Ana and Kaya at the dock around midnight." Jack said and Ana looked at him giving him a death glare and Jack grinned.  
  
"Jack you are so not sleeping with me tonight." Ana said getting up and Jack stood next to her.  
  
"Sorry luv, I got to go back an inform me crew. Kaya and ye will do jus' fine waiting fer the whelp 'ere." Jack told her and Ana rolled her eyes.   
  
Of course leave it to Jack and he'd do anything and use anything to be on his ship. It was plain to see he really couldn't stand being on land this long.   
  
Will and Elizabeth stood up in front of them.  
  
"Ok we'd better start packing then. Do you know where our son went?" Elizabeth asked the pirate couple.  
  
Jack glanced over at the door making a mental promise that if that boy had done anything to his girl he'd…  
  
"'E went outside with Kaya." Ana said smirking at the way Jack was looking at the door. Figuring they'd better leave before he got a chance to rip the boy's throat out for being in the space as their daughter she grabbed Jack's arm.   
  
"Let's go." She said dragging him towards the door as Jack called back to the Turners the time, which they were to meet at the docks again.  
  
Kaya pulled back to breath and her face clearly said that she was in awe. That was the best kiss she'd ever had well besides earlier…  
  
Mike looked a little worried as to what she'd say and when she smiled he kissed her again. This time the kiss was much shorter but it was filled with a lot of emotion.   
  
Hearing the door start to open they quickly broke apart and Kaya felt her cheeks get hot. Moving quickly to other sides of the steps they both stood up.  
  
"Kaya we're goin' back to the Pearl. Come on." Ana told her daughter and noticed how the two looked.  
  
Jack eyed the two of them suspiciously before deciding nothing had happened and went down the steps right behind Ana.  
  
Kaya looked at Mike with her mouth open gave him one last look then turned to follow her mom and dad. Feeling the sadness she felt tears sting her eyes and quickly wiped them away before her parents saw them. She shouldn't have let it get that far, she knew they were leaving right away! Following her parents to the dock and rowing back to the ship she whispered "I'll see you again I promise."  
  
.  
  
Seeing Kaya's eyes filled with sadness, hurt, and maybe… love? Had hurt him, he didn't think they'd ever be able to see each other ever again. Was it just for the day? Why'd he even go about thinking things might work out after all she was a pirate and was leaving right away!   
  
Following his parents back inside he went up to his room.  
  
  
  
A/N There it is! The next chapter! What did you all think? Oh and yay for pirates! The movie won favorite motion picture on the peoples choice awards!   
  
Here's The Response To Reviewers   
  
Prue,Piper,Paige: Thanks!   
  
Darkanimeangel12: Hahaha sorry 'bout that lol, here's the next chapter!  
  
drizztranger: You'll have to wait and see!  
  
luna-wolf13: Hmm lol! Here's the next one!  
  
Sorry no preview this time... 


	9. Getting Caught

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kaya was on deck watching everybody they weren't doing anything! Why were they just sitting there? Shouldn't they be getting the sails ready and raising the anchor to leave? Seeing her dad come out of his quarters she went over to him.  
  
"Da why aren't we leavin?" Kaya asked him looking over the island that they were by; they hadn't brought the Pearl into the harbor but instead leaving it in a cave they had found so that they wouldn't be seen.  
  
Jack smiled at her then began going up to the helm.   
  
"We're not leavin' till tonight." Jack said smiling as Anamaria came out of his quarters.  
  
"Why?" Kaya asked still curious. Usually it wasn't good to ask her father why. He'd just come back with some smart remark or something weird.   
  
"Because we don't wanna get caught by the navy." He said lying and Kaya looked at him like he was ridicules because even she knew that they wouldn't get caught if they left now and besides, her father never cared about such a thing!  
  
Kaya was about ready to open her mouth but Ana stopped her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kaya." Ana dismissed her with her hand and Kaya rolled her eyes before going to her room.   
  
"That daughter of ours is just like you." Ana said jokingly as she went to stand beside Jack.   
  
"Yeah just wait, she's going to be even more confused when we send 'er an ye to the docks again to pick up the Turners.  
  
"Ya." Ana said smiling. Jack smiled back at her and kissed her. Their kiss was cut short though as the fire of cannonballs were heard.   
  
"Get down!" Jack yelled to everybody and pushed Ana down on the deck just as a cannonball flew over them.  
  
"Me hero!" Ana joked as she pushed Jack off of her and stood up. Gibbs came up, no doubt to be given orders.  
  
Jack stood up winking at Anamaria then turning to Gibbs.  
  
"Set sail!" He told him and Gibbs nodded before going of to bark orders to the crew.   
  
Ana turned to look at Jack worriedly.   
  
"Wha' do ye suspect we should de abou' Will and Liz?" Ana asked him taking the wheel before he could get there.  
  
"Hand it over luv, they'll find a way out don't worry." He said kissing Ana hard and when she raised her arms up he grabbed the wheel from her.  
  
Ana slapped him after she pulled away.  
  
"Ok I deserved that!" He yelled over another cannonball that flew towards them. Turning to get a good look he saw the HMS Dauntless coming towards them.  
  
"Stupid navy." He mumbled.  
  
"Come on ye scurvy dogs get a move on!" He yelled to the crew as Ana went to help and he saw the Dauntless getting closer with every second.   
  
Smirking he yelled, "Bring it on Commodore!"  
  
A/N Lol evil cliffie agian, :D Anyways hoped you like it!  
  
Here's the responce to reviewers:  
  
luna-wolf13: Thanks! I actaully have three different verions of the next chapter but i decided on one lol, so the next shall be up soon!  
  
drizztranger: Glad you think so! It's gonna get a lot better in the next few chapters!  
  
~Sorry no preview~ 


	10. A Week Later

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A week had gone by since they had left Port Royal, a week since they'd last seen the Turners, a week since they'd last been attacked by the royal navy and a week since Jack had finally killed that idiot Norrington.  
  
Kaya stood at the bow watching the sunrise. She'd woken up early, like she had been doing, because she couldn't sleep. Heading towards the helm, where Gibbs was, she saw him smile as he saw she was awake.  
  
"G'morn'n lass." Gibbs said. He'd been on night watch and so he'd taken over while Jack had been sleeping, or doing who knows what with Kaya's mother.  
  
"Can I?" Kaya asked pointing to the wheel and Gibbs gladly obliged letting her take over. He still believed it was bad luck to have women aboard but when Jack had told them that if they ever treated Kaya or Ana badly and not equally, as they were part of his crew, they would be keelhauled so Gibbs had gotten used to having the two on board.  
  
"Ye can go take a rest before me da wakes up. S'not like I can't 'andle it." Kaya said smiling sweetly trying to persuade him to leave so she could think without having him watch over her every move.  
  
"Aye cap'n." Gibbs joked and they both smiled then he headed down towards forecastle where the crew slept.  
  
Kaya sighed in relief, even though she was a pirate she was still watched closely by her parents, especially her dad. He'd once told her that because she was his daughter that people would try and kidnap her more often then they would others just to get revenge or whatever on him.  
  
She hadn't gotten kidnapped though, well if you count by navy people she had. That one time when they were headed towards Tortuga but had drifter off course with. unknown reasons. But of course both her mum and da had been up here and it was at night when most of the crew where sleeping and she had pretty much guessed how they'd 'accidentally' gotten off course.  
  
They'd spotted an island and Jack had decided to stop there. So they did and Kaya had gotten caught, Jack hadn't been to happy about them navy taking his daughter and had blasted the jail apart with the Pearls cannons.  
  
Smiling at the memory Kaya felt the coolness of the air start to fade away as the sun shone brighter and brighter.  
  
What would Mike had done if he'd known a lot about her past? Would he have turned his nose and looked the other way or would he not care about it? She had a well. Interesting past to say the least.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by somebody putting their hand on her shoulder. She quickly put her hand over her sword but another hand stopped her. Reaching for her pistol with her other hand, knowing that she wouldn't have to use it but still did it out of reaction, the hand that was on her shoulder stopped that hand.  
  
Both the hands that held her in place spun her around and she faced her father who wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"Weren't fast enough that time, luv." He smiled at her and she gave up her place at the wheel to him knowing it was what he had come up for.  
  
"I's thinkin'." Kaya defended herself but still smiled. He'd started doing that after he'd trained her to fight with a sword and how to use a pistol and when he'd taught her to steer the ship.  
  
"Were ye now?" He asked smiling setting his eyes on the open sea.  
  
"Da where're we goin'?" Kaya asked after a while of just standing there with Jack.  
  
"Don' know yet luv." Jack admitted.  
  
"Oh." Was all Kaya said before going back to the bow to watch and see if she could spot some dolphins swimming along side the ship.  
  
A/N Ok I know that was incredibly sooo short but well at least I did it! Lol sorry about that!  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Well I guess you did now! Lol, hope you liked!  
  
Yahsmine Deveigh Naoka: Um. Yeah. Here's the next chapter:) And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Drizztranger: Here it is and the next will be up soon! 


	11. They Got 'Keyl'

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Mike stood behind his father and in front of his mother, his little sister was staying with their maids until they got back. Listening to his dad he smiled, they were going looking for Jack.  
  
"That's it." Will said taking enough of the guards crap and knocked him out and then turned around, quickly told his family to follow him, and they ran onto the ship.  
  
They'd had a ship as big as the Dauntless at dock and he wasn't sure how but they did. The ship was called 'Keyl'. He'd figure they'd rename it but right now they just had to get out of Port Royal.  
  
"Set sail! Raise anchor!" Will said, mostly to his son. Moving up to the helm of the ship he watched as Elizabeth helped Mike raise the anchor and get the sails ready to sail.  
  
After they were out of the port, and out of sight of the island, Mike came up to the helm to ask his father what he could do now.  
  
"Go an' watch for ships in the crow's nest." Will told him happy to be back out at sea. He'd always dreamed of another adventure after that one they'd had before Mike was born.  
  
"Yes dad." Mike said turning around to head down but heard his father yell, "Mike, its aye now!" and he smiled then crawled up to the crow's nest.  
  
Kaya watched for ships in the crow's nest. Her father had sent her up there after her mother had gotten up.  
  
Looking at the crew below she smiled. She loved being a pirate. To her it was the best job in the world.  
  
Looking back out to sea she saw white sails heading their way.  
  
"Sail ho!" She yelled down.  
  
"What color?" Ana asked Jack as he took his spyglass and looked towards the way his daughter had pointed.  
  
"White." Jack responded obviously thinking of what to do next.  
  
"What should we do cap'n?" Gibbs asked coming up.  
  
"Raise the Jolly Roger." Jack said and watched his crew raise the black flag pirate flag.  
  
When the other ship didn't raise a white flag to surrender Gibbs came back up asking Jack what he wanted to do know, they were coming up fast to the ship and it would be on the port side.  
  
"Turn 'er round to the starboard side." Jack told Gibbs before turning the wheel to go around the other side of the ship, as they'd pull beside them.  
  
"Bring out the guns!" Jack yelled to Gibbs right quick before they got to close.  
  
"Aye sir!" Gibbs yelled and went about barking the orders to the crew.  
  
Once they were up beside the ship they'd dropped anchor and started the fight with the merchant's sailors.  
  
They'd soon won the fight and the crew of the Pearl were boarding the merchant ship.  
  
Ana and Kaya were standing together watching Jack talk to the ship's captain. They looked like boys though, they're hair wrapped up and put into hats so the crew wouldn't take Jack's crew to be weak because he had women aboard.  
  
"What do ye got on this 'ere ship captain." Jack smirked angrily as he said the last word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.  
  
"Nothing." The other captain spat angrily watching his crew be tied up.  
  
"What be yer name?" Jack asked eyeing the man then snapping his attention to Gibbs as he came over.  
  
"Crew's all tied up cap'n what ye want us to do?" Gibbs asked looking over the other captain.  
  
"Search the ship fer booty and more food." Jack said then after Gibbs left his attention turned back to the captain.  
  
"You will find nothing you good for nothin." The captain started but Jack pulled his pistol and held it at his head.  
  
"Now what be yer name."  
  
"Captain Meara Hanson." Meara said with fear in his voice.  
  
"Alright captain where're ye be headin'?"  
  
"To Port Royal." Meara muttered and Jack raised his eyebrows.  
  
Jack left the captain after asking him a few more questions before going over to Ana and Kaya.  
  
"Go back to the Pearl and I'll be over a'soon as they get everythin'." Jack told them and Kaya and Ana swung back to the ship.  
  
Jack made sure his crew'd gotten everything then sent them back to the ship saying he'd be right over. He put a knife they'd found a few feet in front of the tied crew and captain so they'd have a way to get untied after they left.  
  
"Ta." He said and made his exit swinging back to his beloved Pearl and sailing away.  
  
"Sail ho!" Mike yelled from the crow's nest and Will looked up at him.  
  
"Which way?" Will yelled up taking his spyglass Elizabeth was handing him.  
  
"Straight ahead captain!" Mike yelled down to his dad getting down from the crow's nest carefully trying not to slip.  
  
"Ah there she be." Will said smirking.  
  
"Raise the flag!" He told Elizabeth not taking his eyes away from the spyglass.  
  
"Bring out the guns Mikey!" Mike heard his father tell him and went to get the guns ready.  
  
"Time you learn what life of a pirate is."  
  
A/N Ok maybe not the best chapter, but I hoped you liked it! Sorry I didn't get one up Sat. Was at some friends house. Well I gotta ride horsies lol :D  
  
Response to Reviewers:  
  
Falcon Shade: Sorry about the shortness! Hope this one was at least a little longer!  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Yeah, and they'll be lots more of Kaya/Jack getting a long for at least a few chapter! Lol  
  
drizztranger: Thanks! Glad you liked it because I had three diff. Versions and that one made it so.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks! 


	12. Klein Brise

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Kaya watched her father telling Gibbs something from the crow's nest. She'd gone  
  
back up there once they'd left the other ship. He was probably telling him what all  
  
they had plundered. She'd heard one of the men say they had a plethora of  
  
provisions for a while and quite a lot of jewelry and money.  
  
Staring at the open endless sea she breathed in the salty sea air. She was thankful  
  
that her parents had raised her on the ship, now she'd never be able to stay on land  
  
for a long period of time like her father and she was just fine with that.  
  
This was where she knew she belonged and she'd never felt anything different.  
  
Her life on the sea as a pirate was full of events yet sometimes it could be a very  
  
long time before they ran across ships. In times like that her father had always  
  
taken them back to Tortuga to restock and so the crew could have some fun, and  
  
mostly so he could get a lot more rum.  
  
And her favorite place on the ship was in the crows nest because it was were she  
  
could just think about things without having to be bothered and to tell the truth she  
  
really wasn't one to stay on deck all day. She'd either be at the helm with her dad,  
  
helping her mom or crew with chores, up in the crow's nest or in her cabin.  
  
"Kaya!" She heard somebody yell, looking down she saw one of the younger  
  
pirates just a little older than her.  
  
Rolling her eyes she climbed down from her spot and when she got close enough  
  
jumped the rest of the way and landed next to the boy who was smirking.  
  
"Ye really ought ta be careful miss." He said watching her.  
  
"Its Kaya and ye really ought ta be more careful bout who yer starin' at." Kaya  
  
said smirking as she watched the captain come up behind him and put his cutlass  
  
at the front of the boy's neck.  
  
"Don't stare at me daughter savvy?" Jack said wearing a smirk to match Kaya's.  
  
"Aye." The boy said a little scared of Jack now. Once Jack sensed that he took his  
  
cutlass and put it back in its rightful place.  
  
Jack went back to taking his rightful place as the helmsmen and Kaya watched  
  
smugly as the boy stared anywhere but at her.  
  
"What's yer name again?" Kaya asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Klein Brise." He said respectably.  
  
"Well I'll be seein' ya Klein." Kaya said then climbed back up to the crow's nest.  
  
Will, Liz, and Mike all watched as the ship that grew closer raised a white flag.  
  
Will's smile grew larger.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Within a half hour the ship that had been growing closer to them had its  
  
crewmembers taken hostage while Elizabeth and Mike had gone to look for food  
  
and such. Will was on deck holding a pistol to the other captain's head.  
  
Once Liz and Mike had returned all the stuff they had found to their ship, Will had  
  
left the ship they had raided without a word. It had been quick and now they could  
  
truly call themselves pirates. Although they might not be feared, heard of, or  
  
anything else, Will's plans would change that eventually.  
  
Back in Port Royal one maid, Megan, held baby Caladesi trying desperately to not  
  
let go as she was running. Pirates had invaded and were all over, she was trying to  
  
get the child to the safety of the fort but was cut off when a large guy stepped in  
  
front of her, she ran into him, he grabbed the baby before she fell and when she  
  
got up she didn't see the guy anywhere.  
  
A/N Ok I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I was sick for most of the week so therefore didn't feel like getting a chapter up. Sorry everybody! But now I'm feeling somewhat better I'll hopefully be putting chapters up every day or two. Hoped you like the chapter even if it was short, I'll tell you though chapter 17 will be much longer. And thanks for all the reviews I got!  
  
How many of you reviewers like Will or Jack? Lets have a poll, at the end of  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
Drizztranger: Glad ya think so, but I think this chapter was a bit boring.  
  
Darkanimeangel12: Hope this is soon enough! Lol  
  
Lady Bee: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I love story's with their kids to. I don't know why. I think there addictive lol :)  
  
Lizzie: I don't think he would either, lol. He was only a pirate for a few days, your right:)  
  
Jesusrocks: Hmm lol should I answer that? I don't know cause then it would blow my surprise. But I'll just tell you eventually. They will meet again eventually.  
  
MoNkEyPeRsOn456: Thanks! I'm really glad you like my story! Hurry up and update your though, its really great and I wanna see what's gonna happen:) 


	13. Everybody Needs Names

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 13 Everybody Needs Names  
  
Mike didn't really know why his dad had suddenly changed his outlook on pirates, why they were out here acting as pirates, or why they were going to Tortuga but he'd figure at least one of those out. Walking up being his dad, who was standing at the wheel, "dad." He said and his father jumped and Mike smirked.  
  
"Don't do that Mikey me boy." Will said wearing a smug smile and talking like the pirate he could become.  
  
"Why're we goin' to Tortuga?" Mike asked his dad many reasons popping up into his head, but none that his father could really pursue.   
  
"Info Night Bringer." Will said trying to find a perfect pirate name for his son, surely that wouldn't fit but it had to become something feared!   
  
"Night Bringer dad? I mean really…" Mike said knowing what his father was up to.  
  
"Aye it'll do fer now me boy." Will said and Mike rolled his eyes at his father's second attempt to speak as a pirate, but no really he was going to be great at it soon. Plus he'd learn a few from his dad maybe.  
  
"Aye da… I mean Blood sucker." Mike said chuckling at his choice of a name for his dad and going off to find his mum.  
  
"Darkness luv, where'd me Slapping Bandit run off ta?" Jack asked handing the wheel over to the closest pirate who knew how to steer. He'd given Ana that name since she'd slapped him so much.  
  
"In yer cabin I believe da." Kaya said rolling at her pirate name he'd given to her since she was little and had accidentally knocked him out with an empty rum bottle. So of course he'd said she'd brought him darkness, hence her pirate name.   
  
"Right then…" Jack said walking soberly down the stairs, which he didn't really want to be sober but Ana had taken his bottle of rum away from him this morning and had hid all the rum as a game they were playing.   
  
"Firecracker yer rum's in the hold, in the secret compar'men' under the barrel in the left corner." Kaya yelled to him smirking. She had helped Ana hide the rum from him and since she loved seeing what they'd do to ach other next she'd sometimes told him what, where or whatever she had done.   
  
The name she'd given to him, Firecracker, was when she was little and she heard cannons go off and seen her father light one. The first name because she had said it had sounder like crackers crunching up when it hit the other ship (*Kaya was real little who could blame her *sigh*.) and because it made a crackling noise when the fuse lit and fire because it made fire, hence the name Firecracker.   
  
"Aye ye little one needs a name, what shall it be?" The captain asked the child lying in front of him. His good for nothing crew had brought him a baby and he'd figured he'd raise it, then have it work in his crew or he'd just raise it as his own. Either way was fine with him since apparently the only thing the child had was nothing but a women and his men said she looked to be nothing but a maid trying to hide the poor child.   
  
The baby was dressed in to fine of clothes for it to be a maid's child though.  
  
"How abou' Zoe?" The captain asked to himself and nodded in approval. The child in front of him was indeed a girl.   
  
When she girl smiled cooed he picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Welcome aboard me ship Zoe."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N So what did ya think? Hehehe now they have pirate names! Lol, sorry i didn't get this our sooner but my cousin stayed the night last night and we were writing a story we're doing together, if you want you can check it out! Her names Cap'n Lex Turner (Go to my fav. authers I think) and the story is called Family Matters. I don't think its as good as this one (its us as pirates with Jack and Will, i'm Keira in it) but its worth reading! Oh andif your a fan of JE stories check out Cursed-Pearl's story Twisted Fairytales, its one of the best stories i've ever read! OR you could check out concrete-angel's story one more taste of freedom and its sequel things fall apart, they are my other best stories i've read lol. Ok i'll stop and respong to you all! I had so many people review! Lets keep it that way! Thanks soooooooo much for reviewing!  
  
Responce To Reviewers:   
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and glad you think i'm a good writer. :) I'd have to say that this is the first story i've ever done that i've been so complimented on by all you reviewers! And I like Kaya to lol, she's really cool!   
  
orlandofan13: Yeah guess I did. Well I don't think Wil''s really to much of a pirate yet, but he'll get there!   
  
Jesusrocks: *Glares* Hmm I think a lot of people likes Will more than Jack but a lot of people like Jack more than Will. Make since? No? Didn't think so... lol. Hehehe as for the whoe Klein thing I haven't thought of him much as far as being much in this but maybe he will... I don't know as if he'd go as far to fight for Kaya though but with Mike not even there...  
  
drizztranger: Yeah I don't think Will's the brightest when it comes to piracy... He has a lot to learn and he's trying to act all piraty but I don't know how thats gonna work out lol :D  
  
Demon-Blue015: Yeah they are aren't they? Yes! Yes he does! *Cheers happily* Some people just don't see that! And yes they soooo are! Did you see JD on the Golden Globe Awards? He looked sooo cute!   
  
Lady Bee: Sorry about that, I was trying to reput up chapter 12 and it went to chapter 11, its fixed now! Good fer ye mate! :)  
  
Darkanimeangel12: That was the thing I was trying to reput up on chapter 12 lol, hope you feel better! I hated being sick. Takes the fun out of this kinda stuff :)  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks! 


	14. All Reacquainted

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 14 All Reacquainted  
  
Kaya was up in her favorite spot, the crow's nest, when she spotted a ship sailing under white sails with a pirate flag.  
  
"Sail ho!" She yelled down to her father who was indeed where he normally was, at the helm steering his precious ship.  
  
Jack looked up at her from talking with Ana who was at her spot right next to him. Kaya pointed to the front of them and Jack took his spyglass and looked straight at the ship.  
  
"Don't see anybody on board." Jack said handing the spyglass to Ana to look through.  
  
"Aye cap'n nobody." She agreed.  
  
"Must be adrift." Kaya said standing behind her parents smirking.  
  
"Kaya luv don't do that!" Jack insisted, he'd jumped straight off the ground when he'd heard her and Ana was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"She's right though Jack."  
  
"Cap'n."  
  
"Right, cap'n." Ana rolled her eyes.  
  
"What're we gonna do bout 'ere da?" Kaya asked making her way to the stairs leading to another deck.  
  
"What we always do luv, go an tell Gibbs to raise our flag me dearest." Jack said and Ana went off while Kaya stayed with her dad.  
  
"Why 're they flyin a pirate flag if nobody's aboard?" Kaya wondered out loud and Jack smiled, she'd gotten that from him. He talked to himself a lot.  
  
"Pro'ly was attacked and pirates took 'er over. They pro'ly got killed off." Jack said with a shrug.  
  
"So what're we gonna do with the ship?" Kaya asked putting her hair up in her hat.  
  
"Take 'er an sell 'er or we could keep 'er and 'ave Gibbs sail it, under me o'course." Jack said smugly and Kaya nodded before going to help the crew.  
  
"Bring out the cannons!" Jack yelled loud so everybody could hear.  
  
"I won't take chances! Get ready to put up a fight ye sea scum's!"  
  
Ten minutes later and they were right along side of the ship. The ship named 'Keyl'. Jack figured he'd rename it once they made sure nobody was on it. Swinging on a rope Jack landed on the ships' deck and heard a few on the crew land behind him.  
  
He'd told Ana and Kaya to stay behind on this one just until he checked it out.  
  
"What ye scum be doin' on me ship?" Jack heard a familiar voice say and he turned around to face none other than bootstraps Bill's child.  
  
"Will!" Jack yelled smiling. "Thought the ship was adrift mate."  
  
Will smirked at his friend. Taking his sword out for good measure.  
  
"T'was until I commandeered 'er from the royal navy."  
  
Jack laughed. "Was she now, where's yer crew?"  
  
"Night Bringer an' 'is mum 'r below." Will told him and turned around to see his son come up.  
  
Jack turned back to his crew. "Flappers go an' get me two lovely ladies." He told a young looking fellow with black hair and grubby clothes on.  
  
"Aye cap'n." Flappers said then swung back to one of the Pearls many decks.  
  
Mike heard his father talking to somebody and decided to go up and see who it was. Maybe they had come across another ship. Once he got up on deck the guy his father was talking to he recognized him right then and there.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" He asked walking over to stand by his dad.  
  
"Cap'n Jack Sparrow, son." Jack said giving the boy a smile.  
  
Mike turned to see the ship along side them, it was bigger than there's, it had to be the Black Pearl. And wait if Jack Sparrow was here that meant.  
  
"Mike!" Kaya screeched as she came up behind her father and had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Kaya!" Mike said greeting her with a huge smile. Both just stood there not knowing what else to say without their parents knowing that there had been something between them.  
  
"Ah see now where all reacquainted 'cept dear miss Turner." Jack said with a smile, he watched his daughters face with something written on it he didn't understand but was brought out of it by Ana coming up behind him.  
  
"Jack why 're we. Will!" Ana said seeing him. The guy that had come down to get her and Kaya didn't tell them why Jack wanted them.  
  
"Aye Ana." Will said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's all the yelling for?!" Elizabeth asked coming up right behind Will and her son but then saw Jack and Ana.  
  
"Jack! Nice to see you again." She trailed off and just smiled and he did the same back to her.  
  
"So Will how abou' we go on back to me ship and ye can tell me why yer flyin a pirate flag an talkin like a pirate." Jack told him more than asking and Will nodded. They'd had the anchor down its not like their ship could go anywhere.  
  
"Aye." Was what Will said before him, his wife and his son swung over to the Pearl with Ana, their captain, and a very happy teenage girl.  
  
A/N Ok so now Kaya and Mike are back together! I wonder what will (no pun intended lol) happen? What d'ya think of me bringing in another character later on? Like in a few chapters. I wanna make sure ye all don' mind having another original character in here. And I wanna make sure it doesn't get to confusing. So let me know what you think! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And to you who don't think Will's good as a pirate, I don't think so either right now but it had to be done. sorry!  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
judo-swimming-girl: Sorry it was confusing for you! Bringer's kind of an inside joke. Well if you watched Buffy you'd get it. Lol But I'm glad you liked the other names. I didn't really like them but I couldn't find anything else.  
  
SakuraAngel4eva: Like I said me neither but it had to be done so Mike could have a reason to meet up with Kaya again. Hehehe I used to always think of changing my name to for no reason. I'm thinking of changing it to Cap'n Kaya Sparrow instead of the one I have. What d'ya think?  
  
krissilee06: Thanks!  
  
Drizztranger: Sorry about the whole Will as a pirate thing lol. He was kinda funny though if ya come to think about it. No offence to Will fans but he's kinda hard not to bash that kinda way. I think maybe in the end I'll have Will become a blacksmith again. I don't know :)  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
Jesusrocks: Yeah I just had to add a chapter where they get pirate-y names and all. Glad everybody liked that! Yeah I think Slapping Bandit fit very well for her lol. And I don't think I could ever let this go so I'll probably end up making a sequel lol.  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks! His crew didn't bring him another child. Liz and Will's kid was brought to another pirate captain and was kidnapped and was renamed Zoe. Hope that didn't confuse anybody. Sorry if it did! Yes Kaya is very much a handful for Jack/Ana. Can't wait to see what they'll think of her in the next few chapters lol.  
  
MoNkEyPeRsOn456: Thanks! Glad you wouldn't change it cause I really love it lol. This is my favorite story that I've written *Smiles*  
  
Ok that's it everybody. Well here's a little treat- here's a preview of the NEXT FEW chapters so hope you like them! (Although no telling which one's there from cause that would be no fun now would it?)  
  
"That's a awful good story ye got their mate."  
  
"Can we just forget it happened?"  
  
His veins screamed with anger and he was furious  
  
"What 'appened?"  
  
"I'm not like the girls you've met before, when I wanna be tough like I will."  
  
"Nobody messes with me daughter an' gets away with it."  
  
Suddenly somebody come up behind her and she had another sword at her neck. 


	15. Oh Crap!

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kaya and Mike went back over to the Pearl and were in the crow's nest. They weren't talking though; they both didn't know what to say. But after a few minutes Kaya broke the silence.  
  
"Listen Mike about before." She started really not knowing how to say it. Something inside her was telling her to not get involved with anybody.  
  
"Yeah about that." Mike said right after her and they both smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry." They both said and the both laughed. Kaya sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Can we just forget it happened?" She asked in almost a whisper and if Mike hadn't sat down he wouldn't have heard her.  
  
He gave her a weak smile and nodded slightly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Friends?" Kaya asked holding her hand out for him to shake. He reached out and grabbed it and shook her hand, he took his hand back and stared at the sky.  
  
Why'd they get things so screwed up in the first place? They'd messed up that one-day a few weeks ago. They hadn't intended to, it had just happened. Then this, Mike going with his family and trying to become a pirate, Kaya's feelings were all messed up and she had no clue what to do.  
  
She'd never had any friends to talk to about boys or anything he assumed. From the looks of things she looked like she'd never had any real feelings that day. Now she just wanted to forget. He couldn't blame her, it was a mistake but he would never forget what had happened. They went to far and it was something he wasn't proud of but he hadn't stopped it.  
  
She hadn't stopped it and it was probably because she was a pirate and had. never stopped it before he surmised. Most of all he wished he had gotten to know her better, truth was he really hardy knew anything about her. Only very few minor things that he'd learned over the few hours they'd been together. But maybe now that they were friends, and were both on the same ship, he would be able to learn more about her.  
  
Kaya smiled watching him then looked up to see what was so interesting. The sky was pretty. It looked much like the day they had gone to Port Royal. It had been nice out that day, just the right temperature and somewhat cloudy looking like it might rain at any moment. She liked it when it was cloudy out, maybe because it got cooler out or because if it rained she would be able to stay out on deck and just let the rain fall on her while cleaning off whatever dirt was on her.  
  
She wished she could read minds because she was dying to find out what Mike was thinking. She'd been surprised to see him earlier but had been glad because then they were able to sort things out. Mostly. She had no clue what they're parents were talking about. Would mike just leave again now that they were friends?  
  
Would she ever see him again? Why'd she have to ask to be friends? She knew he'd be leaving again. Maybe it was a voice inside telling her that you'd better ask before things got more complicated. She wasn't sure what the thought about that day. The day when her world had changed. She'd started having weird feelings. One's she never had before and was certain it was love, but after a while it had come clear it was just lust. She couldn't be in love with a boy she didn't really know.  
  
Jack, Ana, Will, and Liz sat at a table Jack had acquired and put in his room. It was fairly large and it looked really nice.  
  
"So Will 'ow about ye start?" Jack asked and soon Will was telling them about their decision and everything that had happened since the day they had left Port Royal to now.  
  
"That's a awful good story ye got their mate." Jack said smiling.  
  
"So one question did ye ever-let yer boy Mike drink rum when 'e was young?" Jack asked smirking and Ana kicked him from underneath the table which made everybody laugh.  
  
The next day Kaya woke up and realized she wasn't in her bed. She was in the crow's nest and she was laying against something warm. Turning over she saw a boy. Mike!  
  
"Oh crap." She muttered and stood up a little to quickly.  
  
The feeling of moving around a lot woke Mike up and he saw Kaya standing up getting ready to climb down.  
  
"What 'appened?" He asked and she jumped not expecting to hear him.  
  
"We must'ave fallen asleep in 'ere last night." She told him looking out she didn't see the ship that they had been anchored by anywhere.  
  
"Um Mike." She started and he got up and looked out and his face turned to one of horror.  
  
A/N Lol couldn't help meself. Thanks for the reviews everybody! The people that said that bringing in another character wouldn't be bad, I decided I would. I'll give you a little information about the character in a minute but first.  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks for the review!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Anybody can write like this! This is simple. I even wish I could write better cause I know this isn't the best work out there. Not even close. What kind of idea's d'ya have?  
  
Lady Bee: Me to! Lol, have you seen A Walk To Remember? It's a good chik flik. I'm very glad K/M are back together I mean not 'together, together' (yet, *sighs*) but at least I can work on that now :)  
  
maiden of the mist: Glad you like it! Adorable. I never even meant for it to be that lol:) It just happens sometimes ~sigh~. But I guess it is kinda cute!  
  
SakuraAngel4eva: Thanks! Lol:) Yeah I don't think I'll change it just yet thoughm I like being attached to Jack. ~Grins~ He's all mine! ~Smirks~ Jack's all mine! And If I changed it, it would mean being his daughter.  
  
Drizztranger: Here it is! Lol hoped you like it!  
  
Jesusrocks: Hmm lol that's a great idea! ~I have to admit one I was already thinking but.~ You'll see in the description I'm going to have at the bottom.  
  
Ok, here's some about the new character. But I have to tell you 'she' won't be coming in for a few chapters at least.  
  
Name: Amanda (Mandi) Casta Liner (Lin-er)  
  
Female, obviously  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
She has a brother and a sister. And her parents are Juda and Erik Liner.  
  
Emerald green eyes.  
  
Hope that's enough for now, considering that's almost all I have on her. Also how many of you would like it if I posted a humor fic on here? Oh and go and read my other story Miracle Child! It's about Will and Liz's daughter! 


	16. Daring Fights

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kaya and Mike stood at the front of the ship watching the waves tear apart in their wake. They'd climbed down from the crow's nest and had found Jack. He'd told them not to worry, Mike's dad would be back soon, that he was just going to take his ship 'Keyl' to an island Jack had found which was rather large and nobody lived on it. Ana had gone with him to show him the way and Liz had stayed with Jack and her son for no reason at all.  
  
Of course it was only later Gibbs had informed them that they weren't sailing for the island directly. They had plans on going to the island of the dead, where're Jack had killed Barbossa years ago, to get some of the treasure only then would they be headed towards Jack's island.  
  
So now Mike and Kaya were watching the sunset. They would be at the island tomorrow then at Jack's island in about two days after that.  
  
"Its beautiful ain't it?" Kaya said softly setting her hands on the railings of the ship.  
  
"Yeah." Mike said breathlessly. Out of the last few days at sea this was his favorite time, watching the sunset.  
  
"I've always believed I've belonged here at sea." Kaya said smiling not taking her eyes away from in front of her.  
  
"My father says that if your born at sea then you'll stay there forever." Mike said recalling what his father had told him when he was younger.  
  
"My father's changed though, ever since he decided to come out here and start acting like a pirate." He said sadly watching Kaya's eyes drift to his and it was if they were locked in place.  
  
"Well it must'ave been 'ard for 'em stayin on land fer so long. He does have pirate in his blood ye know, da told me." Kaya stated the obvious. Jack had told her about their little adventure years ago.  
  
"Ya but he never used to act like. just so. so cruel." Mike said still not able to look away from her.  
  
Kaya tried hard not to laugh but she didn't succeed.  
  
"What?" Mike asked his voice hitting a high note just then.  
  
"I'm sorry its just tha' pirate are cruel. well most of the time, me da' a softy some times but don' tell 'em I said so." Kaya said smiling as she stopped laughing.  
  
Mike frowned. "Well your not so cruel yerself."  
  
Kaya's smile disappeared. "I'm not like the girls you've met before, when I wanna be tough like I will. My parents can't protect me all the time and I've learned that the hard way. I have ta take care of meself most of the time ye know. I'm just as cruel as anybody else ye'll meet on this 'ere ship." Kaya said before walking off.  
  
Mike looked after her wondering what he had said wrong, had he been wrong about her? He'd had her as the daughter of a pirate and part of him told him she had a kind heart and would never hurt anything but another part of him told him he was very wrong.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaya was woken up by the sound of canon fire. She blinked a couple of times and tried to see around but it was still very dark out, carefully getting out of bed she felt around on the floor for her belt which held her sword and pistol. Once she found them she put it around her waist the best she could then went to the door and slowly opened it. The hallway was bare except a sword lying on the floor.  
  
Stepping over it she crept down the hall and up to the stairway and went up very quietly, careful not to make any boards squeak. Once she was at the top the battle sounds were louder now and it sounded as if they had stopped firing the canons and started firing the pistols.  
  
"Ok now or never." She said but before she could open the door it flew open and almost hit her. A old looking pirate stood in front of her now his sword pointed right at her throat because she hadn't had enough time to draw her own.  
  
She looked at the guy nervously and moved her hand slowly towards her pistol but he saw and pushed the sword closer.  
  
"I don't think ye wanna be doin' that mate!" Kaya heard a voice on the other side of the man and smiled, just as the guy turned around he fell, with a bullet through his side.  
  
"Nobody messes with me daughter an' gets away with it." Jack said smiling before going and joining the rest of the fighting pirates again.  
  
Kaya smiled to herself on the inside then stepped out into the large battle. She ran to the side of the ship passing fighting people and stepping over the bodies on the ground. Looking over the side of the ship she saw a rather large ship, just about the size of theirs but not quite, beside them. She felt somebody sneaking up behind her but quickly drew her sword, turned around, and stabbed him.  
  
The guy fell down, yep she was right, it was one of the bad guys. Swinging her sward a couple of times at the guys that were approaching her they ran away but she chased them smirking, it almost always worked.  
  
After she'd defeated the guys that tried to run away from her she spun around and faced another guy but he soon got the upper hand and scratched her arm with the tip of his blade.  
  
"Did ye really think ye could beat me?" The guy said and she flinched, she could bear the pain she'd been through worse but it was just, duck, slice, jump, and stab and she had the guy. About time she'd beat him, she looked down at her arm, it was bleeding pretty badly, but she continued to fight.  
  
Suddenly somebody come up behind her and she had another sword at her neck! Not again. she sighed, her father would hurt her for getting caught twice!  
  
"Don't move girlie." The guy said and she realized everybody had stopped fighting and looked at her, she looked down and flinched when the guy moved his sword closer.  
  
Jack, who had been taking on two, knocked the guys heads together then turned to see what everybody was looking at. It seemed a pirate had grabbed somebody. A girl. His daughter! His veins screamed with anger and he was furious. These people would never learn! But if he moved he knew the pirate would most likely slit her throat so he just stood still.  
  
Mike, who hadn't been fighting to much saw Kaya get caught and was sneaking up behind the guy, his sword drawn and nobody was watching him, or nobody could see him. He snuck up right behind the guy holding his sword right in front of him and then.  
  
A/N Hehehe evil cliffie! And this one's a longer chapter yay! Lol, I really know I shouldn't be starting more stories right now but I couldn't help it, I have a Jack/You fic that I'm putting up as soon as this is on. And I'm so terribly sorry it took so long to get this out! Hope I haven't lost any readers! Mandi will be in this within the next few chapters!  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Drizztranger: Well here's another cliffie- ~Shrieks, I need to stop with the cliffie-s aye?~  
  
Jesusrocks: Sorry about the shortness, and you'll have to wait and see ~grins~ but I s'pose it won't hurt to say she hates royal people -so- hope that helps.  
  
Reese Sparrow: Well don't die! Lol I need reviewers! ~Hands out lots of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom life-size-posters.~ Guess its what it is then aye?  
  
MarsMoonStar: I have to many ideas to. I think it must be something all writers have to deal with. The constant ideas floating around- never stopping- and haunting your dreams. Lol, but its all good, I just make a new one ~grins~.  
  
maiden of the mist: Aww yes cute-ness must be good. I'm a sucker for romance stories, lol. O'course I'll keep writing. Its me hobby!  
  
Terra-Carina: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!  
  
Orli_luver: Me sis luvs LOTR stuff- I like POTC- glad ye came back! Lol, and yes that evil captain renamed poor Desa to Zoe. (Not that it's a bad name. ~laughs~) Well since Will's trying to become a pirate ~Laughs more insanely and tries to keep from falling over~ he might do anything! Liz is with her son anyways, and Mandi will make things very interesting between Kaya and Mike.  
  
Orlibabe: Hehehe me make them naked? ~Grins evily~ Nah- not yet anyways- oh well you read what happened I s'pose.  
  
Thanks everybody! Hope you review again and liked this chapter! 


	17. Feelings Are Bad

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Mike snuck up right behind the guy, holding his sword right in front of him, and then stabbed him right in the middle from the back and he dropped, letting his hold on Kaya go.  
  
Before Kaya could thank him he disappeared into the noisy pirates who had resumed fighting. She let a smile creep unto her face as she fought her next opponent.  
  
Jack had been relieved when he saw Mike sneak up behind the guy that was holding his daughter and stabbed him but now he was back to fighting only this time he was fighting three of them. They seemed to just keep coming and coming and never stop.  
  
Elizabeth, who was sleeping didn't hear a thing and still slept. No doubt dreaming about Will.  
  
Kaya ducted as a guy swung a cutlass at her head. While she was down she stabbed him in the stomach and moved on. She glanced down at her arm every now and then only to see that it was still bleeding. She'd have to go and patch it up soon.  
  
An hour later and only a few guys were left standing with their captain. Most of the Pearls crew was still there.  
  
"I surrender!" Kaya heard the other captain yell over the noise to her father, she ran up to where they were and stood by her father's side.  
  
"Good choice mate." Jack said nodding to Kaya who then went down and told the remaining crew to stop fighting and tie the other crew up, well what remained of them anyway.  
  
And within a few minutes the Pearls crew, save for Jack, Kaya, and Mike, went to bring the other captains treasure over. Within another hour they were sailing again and most of the crew had headed back to bed deciding to divvy up the gold and silver tomorrow, well later. Even Jack had said he was tired and had headed to bed after handing the helm over to Gibbs.  
  
Kaya stood at the bow of the ship, adrenaline still rushing through her veins from the earlier fight not wanting to wash away and let her be able to get some rest. She closed her eyes and spread her arms open wide, imagining she was flying. She loved to be able to do this without anybody bothering her.  
  
Suddenly the ship moved more than it should have been, hitting a rather large wave, and it knocked her off balance and she began to fall backwards but was caught by a pair of arm. Her eyes opened to see the person who had caught her, the only person she knew that was awake, save for her, was Gibbs. But looking up at none other than Mike Turner told her he must not have been able to sleep either.  
  
"You ok?" Mike asked. a grin on his face, while helping her stand back up. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze and shifted a bit.  
  
"I'm fine." She snapped, she hadn't meant for it to sound that mean. He had saved her earlier and had just saved her from getting a nasty bump on her head so why was she acting so rude?  
  
His grin disappeared and a scowl was put in its place. Though he quickly covered it up with a proper smile he wore only because he had been taught it was right.  
  
"Sorry." He said in a annoyed tone and turned away from her and started towards his cabin to get some rest. He was only a few feet away from her when Kaya called back to him.  
  
"Wait." She said her tone just over a whisper. She didn't want anybody to hear which was silly because Gibbs couldn't and the crew was asleep.  
  
Mike stopped, hearing Kaya but barely, and turned to face her again and Kaya went over to him. He raised his eyebrows as if to say 'what do you want?' in an annoying kind of way. Kaya noticed they were standing really close now, merely inches away from each other.  
  
"What?" He asked barely above a whisper himself. He noticed she smelled like the sea. And rum like her dad. And now she smelled also of sweat and blood from the battle.  
  
"Thank you," she said a grin tugging at the side of her lips, "for catching me." She could smell his breath they were so close. She felt like she had butterflies in her and she could barely think of anything to say except those few words at the moment.  
  
He simply nodded, only moving his head slightly before glancing at her one more time then headed back towards the room he was staying in.  
  
Will and Ana were sitting on deck on Will's ship. They were at the island and were waiting for Jack. Right now they were catching up and talking about the past years.  
  
Kaya had waited until Mike had left before heading to her own quarters suddenly feeling tired after talking with Mike, if you could even call it a talk.  
  
She thought about the things that had gone on earlier while she got into bed. Looking where she had been cut it had stopped bleeding so she figured it would be ok. She'd have somebody clean it out in the morning.  
  
Mike had saved her after getting caught by that pirate and he'd saved her from getting a nice bump on her head just a little while ago. Did she owe him? Was he mad at her? Well, she guessed, he had every right to be after the way she talked to him earlier.  
  
She hadn't meant for it to come out that way. snapping at him that is. But after all she is a pirate so she wasn't really used to having the feelings she felt when she was around Mike. He brought out the best and worst in her.  
  
Maybe that was why everything came out mean? Because she didn't know what she was feeling so she just said the first thing that came to her mind, which would be a smart remark or something mean. That was the way a pirate acted. She hid her feelings and only showed anger.  
  
But then why had she shown her emotions when they had first met?  
  
A/N Ok that took forever to write. Well mostly cause I had written half of it on a notebook so it took me forever to get around to typing it up. Sorry its not to long but it's the best I could come up with at the time. And guess what? The next chapter is a little longer! Sorry I didn't have this up last night! Thanks to all who reviewed my other stories!  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Orli_luver: Me neither, yea I know! I finally got out a longer chapter lol :P  
  
Reese Sparrow: Glad you liked it! When they saw Will's ship 'Keyl' wasn't there anymore. Hope that helps!  
  
Drizztranger: A lot! Lol well there's still a lot to happen.  
  
Jesusrocks: Will's kinda gone crazy. ~Hehehe~ And bad guys. You'll have to wait and see!  
  
Terra-Carina: I do that a lot to. Talk in pirate I mean. Savvy!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
sunni07: Thanks! Oh and there's lots of stories that aren't slash. Just ta let ye know. 


	18. Very Or Un Very Realistic

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 18  
  
It had been a week since the last fight on the Pearl, and a week since Kaya and Mike had a real conversation. They'd talk to each other- but only if they had to.   
  
In that week they had gotten more treasure from the Isla de Muerta and now they were headed towards Jack's island.   
  
Kaya was heading up to the helm but felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. She frowned and turned around, facing who she least wanted to talk to.  
  
"Can we talk?" Mike asked catching her gaze.   
  
Kaya looked away from him and just nodded her head. She wasn't really in the mood for talk but maybe they could get rid of some of the tension that had  
  
been going on between them for the past week.  
  
Mike guided her down into his cabin and he sat on the bed. Kaya closed the door when she came in and looked to the bed then at the chair in the corner and   
  
debated which to sit in. She figured she might as well sit by Mike.  
  
"So… Wha' did ye wanna talk abou'?" Kaya asked once she sat on the bed. She turned to face him and they both looked into each other's eyes.   
  
She tried to avert her gaze but couldn't, she saw hurt in his eyes though and it made her cringe. Mike frowned and then spoke up.  
  
"Why ye'v been avoiding me." He stated, then moved his eyes away from hers finally when she moved under his gaze.  
  
Kaya flinched and turned to look at the wall, she didn't know if she could explain it or not. But she had to tell him something.  
  
"I 'aven't." Kaya lied, casting her stare from the wall to the floor.   
  
Mike shook his head and smiled a bit, he might have to try something else to get her to tell the truth, or perhaps he already knew the answer?   
  
"Would you look at me?" He said in a soft voice, barely so loud that Kaya almost didn't hear him.  
  
She turned to look at him, only this time she wouldn't let him catch her eyes.  
  
But she did feel his hand on her chin and he moved her face to look at him, she didn't fight it though. She still looked everywhere but his eyes.   
  
"What?" She asked when she saw a very small smile creep up on his lips. She was frowning though, and very unconvertible despite being on the bed…  
  
almost right next to Mike.   
  
"Why have ye really been avoidin' me?" He asked still talking in a low tone like he was afraid somebody would hear him.   
  
Kaya blinked back a tear; she couldn't tell him could she?   
  
Mike started leaning towards her and she frowned but when she felt his lips brush against hers she melted.  
  
Her stomach was turned into knots and her mind was telling her to leave right now, but she didn't. Mike backed away and looked at her,   
  
she had her eyes closed and confusion was written across her face.  
  
When Kaya opened her eyes she locked her gaze with Mike's and then he kissed her again, full of all the passion and desire that they both had been  
  
longing for each other. Mike reached behind her neck and pulled her closer, his other hand on her back. Kaya slipped her arms around him to pull him closer.   
  
Thud  
  
"Are you ok?" Mike asked as Kaya blinked a couple of times. She had been staring off into space for the last few minutes so he had thrown a shoe   
  
on the floor to brake her trance.   
  
"Huh?" Kaya asked snapping out of it. What had she just been day dreaming? She nodded when Mike repeated the question and went to sit on the  
  
chair beside the bed, deciding after that daydream she shouldn't sit on the bed.   
  
Before Mike could talk though, they heard a lot of yelling from deck. Kaya looked at Mike apologetically and got up. "Sorry."  
  
She mumbled and left Mike sitting there alone. She had to find out what was going on.  
  
"Kaya!" She heard somebody yell and she turned around to see her father yelling at her to go and help the crew,   
  
it was just then she noticed the wind and how strong it was. Looking around, the sky was growing dark and dreary. It was starting to thunder and  
  
lightning and she mumbled something.  
  
A few minutes later it started to pour rain and the wind had become so bad they had to tie themselves to the ship in order to keep from washing   
  
overboard from the waves. Mikes hadn't bothered to come up, he had seriously thought of it though but he decided to go and see if his mom was ok.  
  
"Kaya! Kaya thought she heard her name being yelled, it sounded like a whisper but she knew that if somebody was trying to call her it would sound like that.   
  
It had happened plenty of times before.   
  
Turning swiftly around she saw her dad at the helm and he looked like he was yelling something.   
  
"Kaya come back!" She heard some of the crew yell. "We need yer 'elp!"  
  
She grumbled and tried to make her way across the deck but it was becoming very hard.   
  
The water was pouring over like crazy and another wave had just hit. "Ah!" She screamed as it knocked her over, even though she figured nobody would hear her.   
  
As another wave caught her she screamed again and she hit something hard,  
  
probably the railing and then she was knocked unconscious, her rope snapping from the force of the water and she was swept overboard.  
  
After checking on Liz, Mike was heading towards deck to see if Kaya needed any help but was knocked back by water as he opened the door the water   
  
spewed in knocking him back. Spitting up the salt water he stood up and decided he'd wait a minute or two before going back out.  
  
Jack had called for his daughter but when a huge wave had hit the ship his attention was back on steering.   
  
When he looked back he didn't see Kaya, she had been making her way up to him. He figured she most likely went down below to check on Mike since the   
  
door was right where he had seen her last.   
  
A young girl floated on a piece of wood in the middle of the sea, she clung tight to it and was hoping some ship would see her and save her.   
  
But the chances on that were really slim, for all she knew no ships ever would come looking for her and she would die out here.  
  
A/N Sorry its short and not to good but I hope you liked it! Sorry for the weird format but its the only way I could get it up right now.  
  
Responce To Reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks  
  
SakuraAngel4eva: Thats ok! And thanks for the review ;)   
  
drizztranger: They seem that way don' they? I jus' don' know though...  
  
Orli_luver: Never really thought of it but i'd say he's cute. Sorry bou' it not being really realistic   
  
but now i'm wishing that I hadn't brought Liz into all of this.   
  
Terra-Cari: Ya it jus' slips out, lol.   
  
MarsMoonStar: Ye wanna be a mini Sparrow? Hmm, *wiggles a wand and ppof* yer a mini Sparrow. *Grins.*   
  
Ok here's something new, if you wanna be IN this fic say so in your review or email me.   
  
Put a name you want to use, how old you wanna be and what you wanna look like. If I like your character good enough   
  
you might be in here longer than just a occourance! Review please!   
  
Responce To Reviewers: 


	19. Jacks Island

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Kaya woke up, water lapping at her feet and she had a terrible headache. She sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
There was water everywhere, she was on some kind of beach and wherever she was the island was really small.  
  
She had to find some food or something or else she wouldn't last long, and she didn't really think her father would find her way out here.  
  
Apparently the wave from the night before had knocked her overboard and she had floated to the nearest island, it was amazing she hadn't drowned. Feeling her head, she felt a bump and groaned.  
  
Mike opened his eyes he was in his bed. "S'pose I'd better go an' find Kaya." He mumbled swinging his legs over the bed and getting another pair of clothes to change into and was about to leave but his door burst open.  
  
"Ah!" He screamed and Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"'Ave ye seen me girl?" Jack asked and his tone worried Mike.  
  
"No... Why?" Mike asked and followed Jack on deck.  
  
"She's missing, everybody says they've not seen 'er since the storm last nigh'." Jack said worriedly and went up to the helm.  
  
Mike's eyes widened.  
  
Will smiled watching Ana come out from below.  
  
"Wha'?" She asked coming over to him with a smile of her own. They'd talked about almost everything in the past few days and Ana couldn't help but wonder if Jack was ok.  
  
"Nothing." Will said turning away and looking over the island. It was a decent size island, and it had quite a few caves already full of treasure, some were empty waiting to be filled.  
  
Ana had taken him exploring and it had taken a whole day, there was a decent size lake in the middle that a river brought it out to the sea and there was plenty of trees everywhere.  
  
The beach on the island was perfect, the sand was almost white and it was like velvet under your feet. The water was crystal clear and Jack even had a cave full of rum only.  
  
Ana had told Will that they planned on making a pirates cove here, and it would start with them and Will's family.  
  
"We're turnin' 'er 'round!" Jack yelled to the crew, he was going to find his daughter. Hopefully she hadn't drowned by now and with any luck she reached one of the nearby islands.  
  
Will and Ana would have to wait for them; besides, Ana would hurt him if he came back without their daughter.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaya walked onto the deck followed closely by a girl around her own age and they both walked to the edge of the ship and tried to get on the railing.  
  
"Don' ye two even thin' abou' it." They heard Ana say and they both turned around to see her walking over to them.  
  
"Bu' mummy, she wants ta sees the dolphins!" Kaya said pointing at the sea creatures through the railing.  
  
Ana smiled at the two troublemakers.  
  
"April come 'ere!" Ana yelled to one of the female pirates, the other girls' mum and motioned for her to come over.  
  
"Wha' d'ya three need?" April asked smiling as she saw her daughter and Kaya.  
  
"They wanna see the dolphins." Ana said pointing to where her daughter had shown her and sure enough dolphins were swimming beside them.  
  
April and Ana looked at each other and smirked. The two young girls were unsuspecting and were standing behind the railing trying to get a good look but when April and Ana picked them up in sync the two girls laughed and so did April and Ana.  
  
"There." Ana said holding onto Kaya who she held on the top of the railing. April also did the same with her daughter and they were all smiling and laughing.  
  
"Better?" Ana asked and Kaya turned to face her mum with one of the biggest smiles she ever wore.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Anamaria smiled at the memory, that was a long time ago, when April had decided to come with them to sail to a port they were headed to, she couldn't quite remember where. She had brought her daughter and her daughter and Kaya had become almost inseparable for those few weeks. Kaya loved having somebody her age to play with.  
  
But after April and her daughter had left, Kaya had been upset and was like that for many more weeks. April had been searching for her daughters' father and Ana wondered if they had ever found him.  
  
Elizabeth had been sitting in her cabin reading a book she brought with her when Jack had come in and told them his daughter had been swept overboard and they were going back to find her so they wouldn't be seeing Will today.  
  
Now Liz was standing at the helm with her son and Jack, looking for any signs of Kaya.  
  
"Liz, wha' made Will wan' ta become a pirate?" Jack asked trying to break the silence that had been going on ever since she had come up.  
  
"I don't know captain, he doesn't talk to me much anymore." Liz said sadly and Mike gave his mom a smile. Jack smiled at her for calling him captain.  
  
"So d'ya really wanna be a pirate mum?" Mike asked and smirked at his mums reaction.  
  
"No I suppose you're right, I do not wish to be a pirate, but if that's what Will wants..." Looking away from them and out at sea she sighed.  
  
Jack smiled and turned back to the way he needed to be facing. He'd need to talk to the whelp later.  
  
A few hours later, "captain!" A short guy ran up to the helm and informed Jack of somebody floating in the water.  
  
With a slight chance of hope and please let her be ok, Jack gave the orders to pull the person on board hoping that it was his daughter and she was ok.  
  
But when he and Mike went down to see the rescued person Jack's smile faded for a moment but then he realized the person and a huge smile appeared.  
  
"Jack?!" The girl squeaked after coughing up some water.  
  
"Captain luv, remember?" He said, teeth showing in his wide smile and Mike looked confused.  
  
"O'course cap'n." The girl said smiling and got up from her place on the floor and went over to hug Jack but he stepped back.  
  
"Sorry luv bu' I don' really wanna get soaked, won' be getting' me this time." Jack said smirking at an old memory. "Savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Mandi said just happy to be rescued.  
  
A/N So there you have it, welcome Mandi! My newest character that's gonna make things spin for Mike and Kaya, watch for major twists lol. The next chapter holds a huge surprise so make sure ye review so I can get it out faster! As for the characters in here tha' I said ye all could be, I'm only gonna pick one or two and they'll come in later so if ye wanna be in it an' haven't told me yet please do.  
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Jesusrocks: Hehehe well, this answers tha' question I s'pose.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hahaha! Thanks fer the review!  
  
Terra-Carina: Yes lol, I do tha' a lot!  
  
Cap'n Lex Turner: so glad ye finally decided ta review, *smirks* Hehehe well I think Will's in this chapter ~goes to check~ *nods* uh huh, hope ye liked it! Who says no bashing o'Will? Hehehe m'evil I jus' migh' do tha'... 'might 'ave ta try tha' bashing Spike thing though... lol  
  
Drizztranger: Don' worry Kaya will be saved! *grins* I couldn' leave me favorite character there fer long, bu' she might freak at what I do next chapter *grins evily*.  
  
Reese Sparrow: Thanks for the review! And yer character sounds ok, but m'gonna have ta look at the others two ;)  
  
Piratey Elf: Thanks fer yer review! Good luck on me pickin yer character! :)  
  
Orli_luver: Yes I do, ~nods head~ Yes I agree with tha' Liz is really hard ta write correctly maybe tha's why I can never update my JE story? Zoe's with that evil captain person, I have a small idea what I'm gonna do with her but she might not be in for a while. Good luck with your character to ;)  
  
Jamie: Yes I liked that too, I wasn't gonna have it a daydream but at the last minute the idea came and I decided I wouldn't have it happen, y'know jus' have her think she with him. Cause it would have thrown off the plot that I have planned.  
  
A/N 2 Wow! 9 reviews! Thanks you all! Keep it up and don't forget to review this chapter! 


	20. Taken By Surprise

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kaya screamed in frustration as she missed again. "This is just wrong!" She screamed again. She picked up another stone and threw it at a coconut in a tree. This time she hit it but it didn't knock it down. She was about to scream but something caught her attention...  
  
Ana and Will were sitting on the beach drinking rum. Will had found some in the galley and now they were drinking it all up before Jack got here and had a chance to. Needless to say they were both severely drunk.  
  
"So then I say, no! I didn't break it! ~Hiccup~ go an' shove it up yer..." Ana rolled her eyes as Will told another stupid story, she may be dunk but she wasn't stupid.  
  
Jack, Mike and Mandi were all standing up at the helm when Mike spotted an island. Jack had explained that Mandi was a friend of Kaya's and Mandi had explained pirates had blown up the ship she was on but Mike, worried about Kaya, hadn't really listened.  
  
"Maybe she's there." Jack said hoping with everything he had that his daughter was safe, wherever she was.  
  
Mandi was watching the island grow bigger and bigger as they approached it. "So Kaya got swept overboard in a storm?" Mandi asked turning to Jack.  
  
"Yeah." He mumbled.  
  
"And ye," she said turning to face Mike who was staring blankly at nothing. "Ye one o' Kay's friends?" Mandi asked smiling, checking him out.  
  
Mike looked at her with a blank expression. "Ye could say tha'."  
  
"What crawled up yer butt an' died?" Mandi asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
Jack tried to keep from sniggering.  
  
Mike glared at her then turned back to look at the island, which was coming increasingly close.  
  
"Fine be like tha' ye git." Mandi said and Jack couldn't hold it any longer, he burst out laughing.  
  
Mike rolled his eyes at the way Mandi was talking. He wondered how she was when she was with Kaya? And with her on board now would Kaya not ever talk to him again? Mike shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head.  
  
Mandi still had a smirk on and was thinking about the way Mike acted, he seemed to be like a stuck up little brat, the kind of people she hated, but there was something different about him.  
  
She looked Mike over again, he had emerald green eyes and to her she thought they looked deep and endless. His dark brown hair was shoulder length and was kind of curly on the end. He looked at her and she looked away blushing from getting caught.  
  
Mike looked back away from her and smirked. She'd been checking him out and from the looks of things she must not have thought he looked all that bad. He looked back at her, she didn't look to bad herself. She had the same colored eyes as his and a bit darker brown hair then him and she was a bit taller then Kaya, she was almost as tall as him if not as tall.  
  
Jack looked at the two teens and couldn't help but crack a smile. Mandi was blushing and Mike was smiling, Jack was about to say something about the two but was cut off by one of the crew coming up and asking him if they were going to lower a rowboat now.  
  
There was a ship that looked strangely familiar. Kaya looked around before going and getting under one of the trees so she could se without the sun shining right into her eyes. "Well if it isn't me da'." Kaya said smirking as she saw them lower a rowboat. It had to be him, and they'd found her!  
  
"Let me go, please cap'n!" Mike begged for the millionth time watching Jack get ready to climb down the ladder to the small boat.  
  
"No, stay an' en'ertain the lass." Jack said pointing to Mandi and smiling.  
  
Mandi rolled her eyes. Mike looked back at her then at Jack, but he was already gone. They were rowing to shore now. Mike said something below his breath and went to stand at the helm where the spyglass was. Mandi followed him, smirking at how Jack had tricked him.  
  
"Can' ye jus' leave me alone?" Mike asked her as she came to stand beside him at the railing. He hissed and raised the spyglass to his eyes.  
  
"Nah, didn' wan' ye tryin ta jump o'er board, Jack would 'ave me 'ead." Watching him she smiled.  
  
Mike lowered the spyglass when he didn't see anybody. "Worried abou' me now are ye?" His sarcastic remark made Mandi's smile turn into a smirk.  
  
"Only a little." She whispered and tilted her head. She smiled at him then looked out over the ocean.  
  
Mike smiled but rolled his eyes; he couldn't tear his gaze away from her though. There was something about her that wouldn't let him move.  
  
Mandi felt a little uncanny under his gaze under shifted a bit. But she blushed when she realized he was still staring at her. She turned back to look at him and somehow it looked like they had gotten a lit closer than they were a few minutes ago.  
  
Kaya watched as the little boat got closer and closer and she could make out that her dad was amongst them, but she didn't see Mike.  
  
Jack saw somebody on land and when they got closer he found out it was his daughter, he smiled and when they finally reached shore Kaya came running at him.  
  
"Da'!" She said and hugged him. Jack didn't move for a second but then returned the hug, for an instant not caring what his crew thought.  
  
"M'sorry ye got washed o'er board." Jack told her smirking when she moved back away from him.  
  
Kaya smiled at him. "Me to, where's Mike?" She asked and then they got into the boat.  
  
"Ah, see luv tha' reminds me o'somthin', there's a surprise back on me ship tha' we picked up on the way back t'get ye." Jack said finally remembering Mandi was there and Mike was with her.  
  
Kaya beamed with happiness. "Wha' su'prise? An' is Mike ok?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes; she seemed to be a little too worried about the whelp's son. She wasn't going to like what was most likely happening between him and the girl back on 'is ship then.  
  
"Luv, it's a surprise I can'ot tell ye, an' the whelp's son is fine, e's on the ship wit the surprise." His smirk turned to a smile when he saw that his daughter was relieved to know Mike was ok. He simi wondered if something had happened between the two but let the thought go almost immediately.  
  
Kaya and Jack climbed on board the ship, and whatever crew was with them soon followed. Kaya had this huge smile on her face, she was very anxious to see Mike again. She really hadn't thought about anything but being rescued, her parents and him while she was stranded.  
  
"Mike!" She called happily running up to the helm where she figured he probably was, Jack was behind her and almost ran into her when she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Kaya luv, what is..." He stopped when he looked around her his mouth dropped open.  
  
Kaya felt tears burning in her eyes and turned around and headed towards her cabin before Jack could stop her. She wasn't about to tell her father what had been going on between them.  
  
Jack finally shut his mouth and just walked away, he'd come back up when it was time to leave but right now he'd either go check on Kaya or help the crew.  
  
Mike pulled back from Mandi breathless.  
  
"Wow." He said smiling.  
  
"Yeah wow." She replied her smile just as big as his.  
  
They'd been so caught up in kissing that they hadn't seen or heard Jack and Kaya come up.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kaya, Mandi!" Kaya heard her father yell and smiled. She looked over to Mandi and Mandi nodded.  
  
They ran up to the helm and stood behind Jack. He was expecting them but not like this.  
  
Moving quickly, before Jack noticed them, they both pulled out dull cutlasses and pointed them at his back; they couldn't reach his head yet.  
  
Jack jumped and when he turned around and saw it was the two girls, all three of them laughed, mostly Kaya and Mandi at having scared Jack, and Jack was a little embarrassed to of been scared by his six year old daughter and Mandi.  
  
A year later  
  
"Ah!" Kaya yelled as Jack came at her with a sword and she quickly pulled out her new cutlass, pointy an' all, and blocked Jack's sword.  
  
Jack smirked as him and his daughter fought, using the whole ship to go throughout. Suddenly Jack felt a sword at his neck, he gulped and saw Kaya in front of him so how did...  
  
He saw Kaya start to laugh and his face turned from one from worry to smile, he quickly turned around and blocked the other person's sword.  
  
"Morn'n cap'n." Mandi said smirking and they clashed swords. Soon it was two against one and Jack was loosing.  
  
But after another run of going around the ship Jack was winning, the two girls were getting tired.  
  
"Ta!" Jack said and climbed up to the crow's nest.  
  
Mandi and Kaya looked at each other then burst out laughing.  
  
A/N Ok people there you have it, the twentieth chapter! I didn't think it would happen! I hope you liked it even though it wasn't too good... Also I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out, but no fear! To make it up I have an extra long chapter of Not As It Seems for you people who are reading that.  
  
A few people's wanted to know Mike, Kaya and Mandi's age so here...  
  
Kaya's around 16-17  
  
Mike's around 17  
  
Mandi's around 16 but older than Kaya  
  
Yay! And here's the Response To Reviewers:  
  
Reese Sparrow: No it's not a no, I'm considering yours too. But I'm going camping this weekend so it might take longer than I expected to choose.  
  
MarsMoonStar: Heh, ya bu' I thin' she's abou' ta 'urt Mike after this 'ey?  
  
MoNkEyPeRsOn456: Thanks! I don't think I have this that well written, I could go into much more detail but uh... looks at sky ~isn't it pretty?~ ya um kinda got a short attention span when its hard to write and I just finally got an idea for the next chapter. Its kinda took me a long while to write as good as this (which isn't very food) so good luck, lol.  
  
Terra-Carina: No just give me you characters name, age, what he/she looks like and some about her/him and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Jesusrocks: Well yes they are bu' there's more to it than that. You'll have to wait and see. I kinda messed around with the name Makayla took out the MA-Y so ya. But Kaya's real name is Makaya remember?  
  
Orli_luver: Ya well I guess your answer lies within this chappie 'ey? Alrigh' abou' the name an' o'course.  
  
Drizztranger: Aye, I know how tha' is, I couldn't sign in the other day to review either so I was kinda ticked at Fanfiction.net.  
  
judo-swimming-girl: Thanks. 


	21. Sea Bathing

Chapter 21  
  
Gliding through the calm Caribbean Sea, the pirate ship moved swiftly heading towards its destination, Jack's island. The occupants of the ship were perfectly calm, save for one very unhappy pirate. The winds were strong and practically picked the ship up making their travel time decrease greatly.   
  
Jack had estimated they would be to his isle in two days from the isle they had picked Kaya up from; they'd been headed there for about a day. But with the winds this strong, and getting stronger, making the waves get bigger, Jack had told the crew they'd reach his isle by sunset.   
  
Kaya walked onto the main deck and looked around for her father. "D'ya know where me da' is?" She asked one of the crew members that were working with some ropes.   
  
"Miss Sparro', ye shoul' kno' be now where ye'r father be at." The pirate, Sid she thought as her father called him that, told her.   
  
She rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well I's wonderin' cause when 'es wit mum they're always in their cabin- doing who kno's wha'."   
  
Sid grinned and dropped a part of the rope he was holding. "Aye miss." Jack had told them to never call Kaya by her name unless he gave them permission.   
  
Kaya rolled her eyes again. "Its Kaya dim wit. Pay no attention ta wha' me da' says, I 'ate bein' called 'miss'."   
  
Sid stood up pulling the rope with him. "Aye m…Kaya."   
  
With that Kaya went to look at the helm where she should have looked first. She tried not to think of yesterday when she saw Mike and Mandi in the corner of her eye, the sight of them together- holding hands- made her sick.   
  
"Kaya!" She heard Mandi call her but she didn't stop.   
  
"Come o'er ''ere!" Mandi said with a huge smile on her face. Mike was right beside her looking at her and not looking at Kaya.  
  
"M'busy Mani." Kaya said remembering she used to call her that sometimes. She stopped and decided to see what she wanted though she promised herself she wouldn't look at Mike, he'd caused her to much pain and she wasn't gonna show it.   
  
Mandi rolled her eyes and pulled Mike over to Kaya with her.   
  
"Wha' d'ya wan' Mani?"   
  
"Why'r ye avoidin' us? I 'aven't seen ye in years an' ye can' spend a few minutes wit' yer cousin?" Mandi asked and Kaya smiled but Mike raised his eyebrow.   
  
"Yer cousins?" Mike asked a little confused, he snuck a look at Kaya and flashed her a smile but when she didn't return it he frowned, what did he do wrong?  
  
"O'course we are." Mandi said and let go of Mike's hand.   
  
Kaya caught Mike looking at her and smirked when she saw his confused look, she'd play with him a bit and make him plead for answers from her. Stupid eunuch.   
  
Kaya tried to keep herself from laughing at what she'd thought and was only listening to Mandi's babbling. She kept an eye on Mike trying not to think bad things.   
  
"An' then… Kaya 'r ye even listenin'?" Mandi finished seeing her cousins' dazed look, she followed it to Mike and looked back to Kaya suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah'm listenin'." Kaya said and looked at Mike again.  
  
Once they were finally at Jack's island, docked and everybody back together, Kaya was off walking on the beach. The sand was so perfect…   
  
The sun was setting and leaving an exquisite painting in the sky. The sand felt like velvet under her feet and in between her toes and the water lapped at her feet occasionally and cleaned the sand away and then the cool water would flow back to where it had come from.   
  
Kaya surveyed her surroundings, where she was there wasn't much noise, there were large palm trees and the pearl-y white sand around everywhere. It was paradise. The sound of the sea only made it better. Crystal blue-clear water moved back and forth barely making any waves.   
  
The sunset was blue, purple, pink, and some shades of red. There were no clouds to be seen anywhere and the sky was gradually growing darker and darker by the minute and she didn't have any form of light, but she didn't care.   
  
She thought she might as well bathe in the sea… get some of the dirt and whatnot off of her. She was far enough away from the ships and camp that she was sure nobody would bother her. Once she found a spot a few feet away she shed her clothes and went into the chilly Caribbean.   
  
It wasn't so bad, the water go warmer the further she went out, she wasn't scared of sharks or anything but she still didn't go further than the water getting up to her neck.   
  
She swam around for a while just enjoying the feel of the water around her naked form. Once she was sure she'd been in there for around an hour or so, it was already almost pitch black and it didn't help that there was no moon out. She started heading back towards the shore letting her mind drift to think of Mike and her cousin…  
  
Something she didn't want to have to go back and see. Something that had her considering camping alone here for the night and not caring if her mother or father came to look for her or not.   
  
She was just a little cold when she stepped back onto the beach and hurriedly looked around for her clothes as to not catch a cold. Once she found them she put them on and stood up, still considering staying out here but thought better of it and got not two feet back before she heard something around her.   
  
"Who's there?" She let that slip out and it was laced of worry which she hadn't purposely let slip. She thought momentarily about it being one of the crewmembers but thought better of it, they were most likely off getting drunk.   
  
She heard footsteps, really light though, coming from behind her, she put her hand over where her cutlass should be but found it missing. "Shoot…" She muttered and turned around to come face-to-face with somebody. She was about to scream but felt a hand over her mouth and the person spoke softly.  
  
"Kaya shh its jus' me." She felt all the worry disappear as Mike pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Sorry I didn' mean ta scare ye." He whispered into her ear and she wondered momentarily if he'd been watching her and if he'd followed her…   
  
"I wasn't scared!" Kaya snapped back but leaned against his embrace feeling his warmth, she was still cold and a little wet.   
  
Mike chuckled but then seemed to notice she was wet because he pulled out of the embrace and looked at her face, well he could barely see it as it was so dark.  
  
"Yer wet." He stated and if he had been able to see her face he would have seen her nod and bite her lip.   
  
"I went fer a swim." Kaya admitted not really wanting to be out of his arms… she had felt warm and safe. Not that anything was going to get her out here.   
  
"Ye need ta get outta yer clothes bu' seein' as ye don' 'ave any clothes out 'ere ye'll jus' 'ave ta stay warm… savvy?" He more or less told her and pulled her hand so they were sitting down, he had a concerned look on his face and was glad she couldn't see it.  
  
"An' how, pray tell, d'ya s'pose I do tha'?" Kaya asked him letting a smirk creep up on her face. She could think of many different ways but most were uh… probably not what he had in mind.   
  
But if she would have been able to see him he had a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that said he was clearly thinking the same thing.   
  
"Come 'ere." He told her and pulled her gently until she moved so she was sitting in between his legs and leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.   
  
"Mike?" Kaya whispered not wanting this moment to last or to go back to camp or the ships that night now that Mike was with her.   
  
"Aye?" She heard him barely whisper into her ear and she shivered.   
  
"Did ye… miss me when I was on tha' island?" She asked him and bit her lip to keep a blush from rising on her cheeks.   
  
There was silence for a while and Kaya thought her worst fears were coming true until…  
  
"More than ye could imagine Kaya." His low voice again sent shivers through her and she wished that she'd never been swept overboard… For then he'd never of gotten together with her cousin… right?   
  
A/N I Am sooooooooo incredably sorry it took me so long to get this out! I've been very busy working on a few other fics,   
  
which I'm not going to put on until this one's done. They center around Will for the most part, one's a Will fic and the   
  
other is a Jack/OC fic. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner but its not even written yet, any ideas?   
  
Response To Reviewers:  
  
Jamie: Hahahahaha yes, an' we shall see more of tha' I believe ;)   
  
drizztranger: Tha's ok, it happens to me too sometimes ;)   
  
Jesusrocks: Sorry this wasn't too soon...  
  
Reese Sparrow: *Smirks* Mike slap-age, I like ;)   
  
Terra-Carina: Tha's ok, thanks fer the review!  
  
SiLvErFaTeD: Ahe, new reader? Well I hope ye stay an' enjoy! 


	22. On The Beach

Future Generations  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kaya woke up by the sun hitting her eyes, she was surprisingly warm. She snuggled closer into whatever was keeping her warm and suddenly a thought htit her and she jumped up on her two feet. She didn't scream thankfully, and the person who was next her continued to sleep. Kaya smiled when she realized it was just Mike.  
  
Screw her cousin, cause Mike was hers first. She layed back down beside him and snuggled as close as she could get. Suddenly his arms wrapped around her and pulled her even closer, she looked at his face and saw him smiling and his eyes open.  
  
"Morn' Kaya." He mumbled sleepily. Kaya smirked. He'd done a fine job of keeping her warm last night. Not that they'd done anything but lay there but...  
  
"Morn'." Kaya mumbled back. Apparently Mike didn't care about Mandi either, otherwise he would be going back to her right now.  
  
"Keep warm?" He asked and kissed the top of her head, which surprised Kaya.  
  
"Aye." She said and looked up to him smirking. "Than' ye fer stayin' wit' me."  
  
Mike didn't say anything, he looked out to the crystal clear sea and sighed, everything was perfet except the fact that Mandi would question him on his wherabouts later. Kaya was in his arms, her head on his chest and his arms were around her waist.  
  
"Ye ok Mike-y?" Kaya asked seeing the distant look on his face.  
  
"Huh?" He asked snapping out of his trance and looking back at her. "Oh yeah. M'fine, aye."  
  
Kaya suddenly got a great idea, and she had a smug look on her face. She didn't think he would have a problem with it and nobody would find them here. She moved one of her hands to his lower backside and went under his shirt and moved her fingers softly over his skin making him move away from her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Don' tickle." He said warningly but he didn't really mean it. "It's no' nice."  
  
"Wha' ye gonna do abou' it?" Kaya asked as innocently as she could, with a smirk.  
  
Mike moved back over to her and started attacking her with his fingers, all over her, she lifted her arms on accident and he started tickling her there which made her screech with laughter.  
  
"Mike stop!" She said through laughter and trying to remember to breah, she was laughing so hard.  
  
They ended up with him on top of her with there faces only inches apart and Kaya begging to be let go from being tickled.  
  
"No." He whispered into her ear and used one of his hands to tickle her underarm again which made her squirm under him.  
  
Mike stopped so she would stop squirming. "Don' do tha' luv."  
  
Kaya tilted her head to the side a bit with a sweet look on her face.  
  
"Why no'?" She asked out of breath.  
  
Mike caught her gaze and they couldn't break apart from each other, in the next moment they found themselves wrapped up in a very passionate kiss.  
  
A/N Ah I know, evil cliffie. Sorry about that! And i'm really sorry its so short its just I'm not sure which way to take it, oh and as far as you who wanted to be in the story, hopefully I can fityou all in before it ends. There's two ways I can take this,  
  
1. Have much more conflict between Kaya/Mike/Mandi and make something happen with Jack/Elizabeth (but no EW we couldn't have them get married because that would me Kaya and Mike would be half brother and sister.) And make this much longer.  
  
OR  
  
2. End the conflict between Kaya/Mike/Mandi really soon and have M/K get together and end it real soon, wth a small promise of a sequel.  
  
Now if I have a sequel it will probably be set a few years later. Sorry I wrote so much on the A/N I just wanted to explain, and please tell me which you would like to see happen, 1 or 2. Thanks!  
  
Reponse To Reviewers:  
  
Jesusrocks: Lol, well I guess ye'll 'ave t'wai' an' see!  
  
Orli_luver: Tha's ok, thanks fer the suggestion. Hope ye like this chappie!  
  
Reese Sparrow: Aye, they did kiss at the end of chappie 20, oh yeah *smirks* I could think of lots of interesting ways ;)  
  
Meagalbagel: Sorry if it confused you, bu' I'm used t'writtin in pirate talk for this sorta thing...  
  
SiLvErFaTeD: Ah, lol 'tis ok, thanks for the review! 


	23. The Daughter And The Son

Future Generations  
  
A/N I know its been terribly long and I'm so sorry for the wait. I hope you like this! Also this starts off where the last chapter stopped, so if you don't remember what happened you might wanna go back and read.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Mike moved his hands down to the rims of her shirt and started pulling her shirt up, making them break the kiss for a second and Kaya started pulling his off. He kissed her again once their shirts were off and she moved her hands over his bare back.  
  
They broke the kiss a few seconds later and locked eyes. They both wanted it. He was foolish to have even messed around with Mandi and he knew that now.  
  
Kaya watched as Mike smiled at her ans she shifted under his weight a bit making him look down at her with a devilish grin, of course he'd told her not to move under him and that's why she had done it. She knew what it was doing to him and she loved the reaction she'd got from him.  
  
Mike started kissing her neck softly and she wiggled a bit more under him. He looked back up at her and his smirk met hers in another kiss.  
  
She suddenly rolled them over so she was on top and she sat up a bit, looking down at him underneath her.  
  
He was watching her as she looked at him and he let a little noise escape from his throat when she wiggled a bit more on him.  
  
"Luv your killin' me 'ere." He muttered and she smirked.  
  
"Good. You deserve it after being with... her." Kaya said and he gave her innocent eyes, silently begging her to stop but he wouldn't mind if she continued....  
  
They wouldn't talk about Mandi now, they could talk about her later. Right now they were together and nothing was going to stop them.  
  
A few hours later and they were both still laying on the sandy white beach, Mike was holding Kaya to him while she slept. He'd tired her out after their... activities. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing for him to do but they'd done it.  
  
He wasn't sure but he thought he'd loved her. Well actually he was pretty sure. He never wanted to be without her again. She started to stir in his arms and he smiled down at her.  
  
Kaya had her head on his chest and she woke and was wondering if this was all a dream, did they really just... She looked up and saw him smiling down at her. She smiled back at him and knew that if it was a dream it was a good one. And she could live with that.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Wow, I'm sorry it took so long and to those of you who wanted this to go longer but I just had to finish it. Don't worry about Mandi and all them, there might be a sequel and if there is then it'll probably have what happened after they go back to the ships. Thanks to all my reviewers! I'd list them all but I don't want to forget somebody so I'll just say this.  
  
Everybody that reviewed made this story possible, without so many I would have never continued. Thanks so much! 


End file.
